Hiding
by BeneathaMoonlessNight
Summary: Caroline goes looking for Klaus in New Orleans. What will she think of the Hayley affair or Marcel's "rule"?
1. Chapter 1

So hi everyone! This is a Klaroline fic, and My first fanfiction ever! Reviews would be very much appreciated but be nice please! Set post 4x23. I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Hiding

CHAPTER 1

Caroline stepped out of the taxi. It was a strange feeling, being in a strange city, not knowing anyone but a serial killer. Even if said serial killer was a friend. Sort of.

She took her few bags out of the boot. Waving off the taxi driver, she took in her surroundings. This was the right street. Earlier she ran into a witch. The witch had said if she wanted to stay in New Orleans she'd have to check in with a guy called Marcel.

"Marcel's the king here. He'll find you if you don't have his permission to be here, and you don't want to get on his bad side." The witch had said almost whispering.

"Look", Caroline answered "I'll find Marcel later, but I'm looking for someone. If you know where he is, I'd appreciate it."

"Who?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Tall, blonde hair, British accent?"

The witch nodded. "He's with Marcel actually. Lives in the big house with him. He's one of the inner circle. Here"- The witch wrote down an address.

"Thanks so much!"

The witch grabbed her arm.

"Girl, do you know what you're doing?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I really think so."

"Then good luck." The witch looked nervously over her shoulder, and then promptly disappeared into the crowds.

Squaring her shoulders, Caroline walked up the steps to the huge oak wood door.

Sitting in the front lounge, surrounded by tens of other vampires was not the way Klaus would have liked to spend his afternoon, but it seemed his only choice. He was mocked for his painting; Marcel's fan club couldn't seem to understand that the original hybrid had a soft spot for art. Another option was checking up on the girl in whelp, but he had designated that job to Elijah. To be perfectly honest he tried to ignore that situation as much as possible. He was still unsure on whether he should have told Caroline or not. But then again, she was probably better off, packing up for college and reconnecting with Tyler. He moodily took a sip from his glass, imagining all the creative ways he could tear him limb from limb.

Hearing the knock on the door, everybody in the room looked up, curious. Nobody ever knocked; everybody who wanted to be here was already invited in. Marcel hadn't mentioned any guest. Marcel actually looked as confused as everyone else. He motioned to one his minions to get the door. Nodding he grabbed a stake and made his way to the front door.

He came back a few minutes later and motioned for Marcel. Annoyed at having to move, he left his chair and followed his minion. Klaus was beginning to lose interest and went back to his decapitating Tyler daydream, when he heard his name mentioned. He looked up at Marcel who had his arms crossed leaning on the doorway.

"Dude, there's some girl asking for you. Says she's a friend."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I doubt it entirely, what does she look like?"

"Like a freaking Barbie doll in the flesh."

That caught Klaus's interest. "Blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful?" Marcel nodded. Klaus practically leapt out of his chair and into the hallway, and then there she was. His Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you so much over the enthusiasm over my first chapter. It really put me in a good mood. As previously stated, reviews are desired and appreciated. So this is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2

_And then there she was. His Caroline._

They stood staring at each other. Caroline went to step through the doorway, but was blocked by an invisible force. Klaus almost stomped his foot in frustration.

"Marcel, if you would be so kind, mate."

_So this was the Marcel the witch had been so afraid of._

Marcel nodded, and a few seconds later one of his club brought forward a middle-aged woman, obviously human. He looked her right in the eye, and Caroline saw his pupils dilate.

"Why don't you invite the nice lady in?" He said quietly. The woman nodded and walked over to the door. "Please, come in dear." Caroline smiled and thanked her. She walked in, until she was only a foot away from Klaus. Marcel sensed the atmosphere.

"Alright, let's go back; leave Klaus a moment with his friend." His groupies followed him back to the lounge without question, but not without throwing a few suspicious glances towards the blonde.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered leaning his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. He took her hand in his. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Enlighten me."

"You." He smiled, leaning back. "You're going to have to explain more, love. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me, on a tour of my new town?"

Caroline laughed, she hadn't realized she missed his old-fashioned speech so much.

"But Niklaus, I would be delighted." She replied with a smirk.

She didn't miss the glance he threw over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

"So love, what brings you here from Mystic Falls and… Tyler?"

Caroline grimaced. "Well, things have gone really weird back home."

Klaus looked at the ground. _ Idiot, of course that's why she's here. She and her little gang need your help again. _Caroline seemed to know what he was thinking and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's just Stefan's been acting really weird, we all thought he was leaving, but he came back. Jeremy's back to and nobody knows how, he gets really uncomfortable when we ask him, just mumbles 'Bonnie did a spell' and speaking of which", she paused for breath, "Bonnie's gone AWOL, she just left and didn't tell anyone. Elena and Damon are too busy making eyes at each other to notice, Stefan doesn't seem to care, and Tyler…" She sighed. "He's changed." Klaus let the tiny bubble of hope rise again. "Changed… how?"

"He's become so… resentful. He almost had a fit when he found out Matt was gone travelling with the she-devil, no offense." She added quickly. Klaus shook his head indicating it didn't matter. _So his baby sister was off with the busboy? That was news to him._

Caroline stopped walking and turned to face him. She took a deep breath. "I missed you."

"What?" He choked out.

"I missed you! Okay? I felt lost, alone and Tyler just didn't give a crap, He was too busy plotting his revenge. We tried, I tried to make it work, but he seemed to know that I had moved on, even before I did, and I just… left." She finished looking at the ground. "I told Elena that I was travelling, visiting relations. Mom thinks I'm with Bonnie where ever the hell that is."

"If I'm perfectly honest Caroline, I'm still trying to process that you missed me."

"You said it yourself, small town boy, small town life…"

He grinned and picked her up. She laughed as he spun her around. When they stopped, He reached out and stroked her cheek. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Don't get to used to me updating so fast, I'm just really enthusiastic at the minute. Also, I have a state exam next week. I'm trying not to think about it. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I love hearing what you think! So here's chapter 3, when Klaus tells Caroline about his little problem. :)**

Chapter 3

_There's something I need to tell you_

Caroline raised an eyebrow, but then noticed his serious, almost ashamed expression.

"Well I already know you're a mass murderer, so it can't be any worse than that can it?"

Klaus snorted. "You'd be surprised, love. Come on, I won't be able to get through this without a drink in my hand."

They sped away. Klaus seemed to know where he was going, or at least, was taking great efforts not to be followed. Eventually he came to a stop in a tiny bar. Caroline could count on one hand the number of people inside.

They sat down and ordered their drinks. Caroline was starting to get nervous. What on earth would the big bad original hybrid be afraid of saying?

Klaus took a deep breath. "Okay so here it is… I." He stopped again. Caroline laughed nervously.

"Look what I'm about to tell you - you can't get mad, alright? Because we weren't, are still not, in any sort of committed relationship right?"

Caroline nodded. She was seriously starting to freak out now. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Right, okay, so you know vampires are, supposedly, infertile?"

Caroline laughed. Out of all things he could have started with, she had not expected that.

"Not supposedly Klaus, we _are _infertile. You know, 'cause we're undead and all."

"Well that's the thing. I'm not _completely _undead, am I?"

Caroline stared at him blankly. "You've lost me."

Klaus was starting to sweat. "I'm part werewolf Caroline. And what can werewolves do that you vampires can't?"

Caroline struggled to find a witty response but sensed there was no point. "Reproduce?"

Klaus finished the last of his drink. "Yes well done. So, to quote Jurassic Park, _nature found a way._"

Realization hit Caroline like a bus. "Klaus are you telling me you got someone _pregnant?!"_ she shrieked.

Not meeting her eye, he nodded glumly.

Caroline leaned back into her chair, and let out her breath slowly. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"That's exactly what I thought, but apparently not."

Caroline was about to explode. She thought she had left all the drama. She tried to sort out her questions and started with the least important one.

"If you've thought you were, you know, for like a million years, how come this hasn't happened before?"

"I honestly don't know, Elijah doesn't know, the witches don't know, maybe it's because Haley's a werewolf too, or something."

Caroline spat out her drink. Klaus mentally staked himself.

"The mother of your child is _Haley the were-slut?!"_

"You still call her that?" Klaus said surprised.

"Well considering what you just told me, my opinion is justified." Caroline spat.

"I should have mentioned that earlier shouldn't I have?"

Caroline gave him a very dirty look.

"Look, Caroline, sweetheart"-

"Don't you sweetheart me!"

"We were very,_ very_ drunk. She was depressed at being rejected by Tyler, I was depressed at being rejected by you, and we just…"

"Found comfort in each other's arms?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad." Klaus said quietly. He knew it was a long shot that she'd be okay with this.

"I'm not mad, I'm… indifferent." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Caroline." He reached out and turned her head to look at him.

"You must know that I would never have done this, if I had thought that there was even a remote chance for us."

Caroline bit her lip. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Caroline saw in his eyes what he was feeling, and it surprised her. Niklaus Mikaelson was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again. I'm off school for a few days before exams start on Wednesday (silent scream). You have no idea how thrilled I am at you reviews, Thank you so much! Anyway wasn't too happy with this chapter, please tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 4

_Niklaus Mikaelson was scared_

Caroline paid their bills and they head out into the now dark street. Rowdy men were beginning to line the paths, and despite knowing she could snap their necks if she wanted to, she was very uncomfortable. She looped her arm through Klaus's. He smiled at the simple gesture. She looked especially pretty tonight, not that she didn't always.

Caroline noticed that he kept looking over his shoulder again.

"Klaus, what's the deal? Who do you think is following us?"

Klaus frowned. "I don't trust Marcel. He had his minions follow me around when I first got here. He's toned it down a bit since I bit one, but all the same. I'd rather he didn't know about my current predicament."

Caroline winced. "And what does the rest of the original family think about this?"

Klaus sighed. "Well Rebekah doesn't seem to care, from what you've told me about her and the busboy. Elijah thinks the child will be my saviour - He doesn't know you've already claimed that role." Caroline blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Klaus decided to bring the conversation back to what he really wanted to talk about.

"What did you miss about me then, love?"

Caroline looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He looked back at her with an innocently curious expression. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Your accent." Klaus snorted. "My accent? That's it?"

She bit her lip. "Not exactly. I missed the creepy stalker drawings, the sweet nothings whispered in my ear and just you in general. I know it's not exactly the feeling you want to inspire in the vampire population, but I feel safer when you're around." She turned a deep red and looked away in embarrassment.

Klaus wasn't exactly sure what to say. He knew what you were supposed to say to woman you never intended on seeing again - but with Caroline it was different. _Ugh… feelings… _

And then he sensed it. He knew he was being followed. Centuries of being on the run had given him the gift of knowing when he was being watched. He ducked his head so close to Caroline's ear that she almost stopped in shock.

"Sweetheart, we're being watched. Just follow my leave. Now giggle as if I've said something outrageous and flirty."

Caroline gave a very convincing laugh, but he could see the alarm in her eyes.

They turned at every possible moment, dipping into crowded alley ways, stepping into bars and leaving out the backdoor.

They stopped when they reached yet another street. Klaus started weighing his options. He turned to Caroline. "I don't think going back to Marcel's palace would be a good idea, given that he is having me followed yet again."

Caroline scoffed at the idea of going back to that creep.

Klaus decided to take a chance. "We could go to a hotel?"

Caroline gave him a dirty look. "I don't really feel comfortable with that idea." Klaus smirked. "See, I thought you'd say that." He sighed. "Look there is another place we could go, but you won't like it."

Caroline understood what he was trying to tell her.

"The were-slut's going to be there isn't she." Klaus nodded. "You won't even have to talk to her; you can just go straight up to a room. And admit it; won't it be fun, confronting the _other woman?_" Caroline had to laugh at that. "Fine" she said exasperated. "But don't try to make me have a heart to heart with her. I'm still pissed."

Klaus took her hand in his and began leading the way. "I wouldn't dream of it, love."

Klaus looked over his shoulder again, and then knocked on the shabby door. The street had that tough love, wrong side of the city, feel to it. Caroline shuddered.

The door opened a crack and a small woman wearing a bandanna peered through. She groaned when she saw Klaus. "Ugh, it's you."

Klaus smiled "Now, now Sophie, is that anyway to greet a guest?" She rolled her eyes then half turned. "'Elijah, you're brother's here." She yelled. Caroline barely had a second to prepare herself, before Elijah was standing before them. "Niklaus, to what do we owe the unexpected pleasure… Caroline!" He said pleasantly when he noticed the blonde. "What a pleasant surprise, please come in", he turned to the girl Klaus called Sophie. "Dear, would you mind?" Sophie turned around and sized Caroline up. "She's good, Soph, she's not going to drain you dry." Klaus added. Sophie rolled her eyes. "You can come in if you want."

"Thank you." Caroline walked in and took in the tiny hall. It seriously need some work. The wallpaper was peeling off in the corners and the probably once white carpet was now a dirty grey. Caroline was about to admire one of the paintings on the wall when she heard shuffling on the stairs. She braced herself for what was coming.

"Klaus, good to know you're still alive." Hayley said as she made her way over to Sophie. She turned around and and the already palpable tension in the room heightened when she noticed Caroline. She narrowed her eyes. "What's _she _doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeellllooooooo. So Chapter 5 is here, was interesting to write. Thank you for reviews. Don't have a lot of time to write this, my brother wants to watch finding Nemo on the laptop. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_What's _she _doing here?_

Caroline mirrored Hayley's poisonous expression.

Klaus answered her question. "I invited her, Hayley love." Hayley's face didn't change. "Of course you did. And, I suppose, you told her?" It was more of a statement, that a question. Klaus smirked.

"Well, there's nothing I can keep from Caroline."

Hayley made an exasperated noise. "I'm going back upstairs."

Elijah winced when the door slammed. "Well," He said turning to Klaus, "That went well, I thought."

Klaus and Elijah sat in the tiny living room. Caroline was in the kitchen helping Sophie with dinner.

"Why did you invite Caroline here?" Elijah asked curious.

Klaus looked up embarrassed. "You know why."

Elijah nodded. "You still fancy her?"

The eldest Mikaelson could count on one hand the amount of time, he's seen his brother blush, and this was one of them.

Elijah's jaw dropped. "You're in _love_ with her?!"

Klaus didn't bother answering. He seemed to be very interested in the patterns on the carpet.

"Niklaus when did this start?"

Klaus sighed. "I suppose, I really realised it when I saved her from Saltzman. I have never been as scared for another being's life. I felt I would have died for her, there and then. And I knew." He finished simply. Elijah still hadn't closed his mouth.

"Oh stop gaping like a fish. You can't have thought me _completely _incapable of emotion."

"I was very close, brother."

Klaus frowned. "I've betrayed her trust, 'Lijah. I don't know what to do. I _need_ her Elijah, whenever she's not beside me; she's all I think about. Whenever she's near me, it's all I can feel. If she felt the same way, I'd take her in a heartbeat." He rested his face in his hands. "You've felt like this once, 'Lijah. Help me."

Elijah was at a loss.

"Niklaus, she has left her friends, her mother, her home, travelled to a strange city, purely to find you. She found out you got another woman with child, and stayed still." Klaus looked up. "The girl feels something for you Niklaus. Give her time, for her to come to terms with it herself."

Caroline headed down the hall looking for the bathroom. It was nice to be alone for a few minutes, so she could go through the events of the day. _Hayley's pregnant. With Klaus's child. Hayley is PREGNANT with KLAUS'S CHILD._

She was so caught up her thoughts that she ran straight into the were-slut.

"Whoa, watch it Barbie."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let her pass. Hayley stopped and turned around. "Caroline." She bit her lip. "How's Tyler?" Caroline turned around. "He's broken. Changed. He's not really Tyler anymore."

Hayley shot her a dirty look. "Meaning you got bored with him and left him alone." She spat.

"No, meaning, I couldn't take his accusations anymore." Caroline hissed back.

"Oh your life is so hard."

"Stop pitying yourself." Caroline said, narrowing her eyes. "Everything that's happened to you, you brought on yourself."

"I tried to find my parents, had a one-night stand- I don't deserve to be carrying that monster's child!"

"He's not a monster!" Caroline shouted before she could stop herself.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How many friends has he killed Caroline? How many times has he hurt you? He _is _a monster. Nothing more."

"There's more to him than that! He's cares, he's compassionate, and he is capable of mercy. He loves."

Hayley was speechless at her rant for a minute, before she raised her eyebrow and smirked a little bit.

"Oh I see. Beauty has fallen in love with the Beast."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hi. I was beginning to think this chapter was starting to become over due, but I really wasn't sure on how to go about it. Really wanted to do it justice, and I think I got as close as I possibly could. Thank you soooo much for your reviews, they're probably the reason I'm writing so regularly. They're the first thing I check in the morning! Please tell me what you think. :D**

Chapter 6

"_Oh I see. Beauty has fallen in love with the Beast."_

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed. She was mentally exhausted and Hayley's words still taunted her. _Did she love Klaus?_ She was attracted to him certainly. But who wouldn't be? He was charming, gorgeous, had a British accent. For some girls that would be more than enough to overlook the rest. But Caroline couldn't.

On top of that she'd lose everybody. Nobody would want anything to do with her. She'd be a traitor. Was that why she was so confused? Was she denying her feelings, for the sake of her friends?

"Caroline?" said a painfully familiar voice. "You all right, love? You seemed off at dinner."

Dinner had been an awkward affair. With Hayley smirking into her stew, Elijah forcing them into polite conversation and Caroline refusing to meet Klaus's eye, it seemed to have dragged on for hours.

"I'm fine," she called back, "Just tired."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Caroline said after a brief pause.

Klaus walked in. He still felt uncomfortable entering a lady's chambers. But those ancient rules of etiquette no longer applied.

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart? I know you've had a trying day, but usually…"

"Usually what?"

"You take trying days in your stride."

Caroline made a small laugh that didn't reach her eyes.

"Come Caroline, what troubles you?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do."

"Do about what?"

Caroline looked to the floor. "Us."

Klaus stood awkwardly for a while, before moving beside her.

She fiddled with her hands, embarrassed.

"When I came here, I was willing to try something. Summer's long and if it didn't work out, nobody needed to know."

"A summer fling?" Klaus asked, smiling.

Caroline smiled back. "Yeah something like that."

"What changed?"

"Klaus you're going to be a father. A dad. And… you're not going to like this…"

Klaus winced. "Tell me."

"Every child deserves a family. A father, a mother, a normal life. At least for a little while."

Klaus looked away for a moment. "Are you saying, you think I should… stay with Hayley or something?" Klaus was feeling slightly sick. Maybe Elijah was wrong…

"Not exactly - just… yeah maybe."

"Have you ever thought about being a mother Caroline?"

"Was never something I needed to think about, until it was taken away from me."

Klaus took her hand. "You could stay with me Caroline. Please."

Caroline sucked in her breath. She stood up and walked towards the window. "You know why I can't Klaus."

He sped beside her. "Caroline if they can't respect your choices, they don't deserve to be called your friends."

"They hate you." She whispered.

"And why don't you?" He said moving closer.

"You're different with me."

"Exactly. You make me a better person Caroline."

Caroline's breathing quickened.

"Klaus?"

He looked up, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, love?"

"You're not a terrible person."

He smiled. "Yes I am. But I'm willing to change, for you."

His hands moved around her waist.

And then her phone rang.

Klaus made an exasperated noise. Caroline reached for her phone. It was Damon.

"Sorry to bother you Barbie, but we kind of have a problem here."

"And you've decided to include me because…?"

"We were kind of hoping you could convince your psycho boyfriend to give us a hand."

"Meaning you want me to lie and manipulate him again?"

"You got a problem with that Blondie?"

Caroline was furious. "Yes actually. I don't feel like pissing off the original Hybrid tonight."

Before she could react Klaus had grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Listen Salvatore, I'm tired of saving your sorry ass. Figure it out yourself." He disconnected the phone before promptly smashing it against the wall, much to Caroline's horror. He smiled sheepishly. "I'll buy you a new one. You understand my temper."

"Yes I do." She sighed. "I was handling it." She bit her lip. "I should call back, find out what the problem is."

"Or you could let them sort it out by themselves? It was probably that Elena got a bad haircut and they can't fix it."

Caroline rolled her eyes before storming out of the room.

"Caroline wait!"

"What?" she hissed, turning around.

And then he was in front of her. She immediately knew what his intent was.

He took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips down on hers.

It could have been minutes; it could have been hours when they broke apart.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered before leaving her alone in the dark hall.

Caroline stumbled back into the room, running her fingers across her mouth.

She probably imagined it, but she was sure she saw a shadow flick across the window.

The vampire went over his thoughts sorting out his priorities. He'd have a lot to tell Marcel tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. So decided it was time for some _action. _Well... ****Some stuff leading up to some action anyway. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and favouriting this story. It's really encouraging!**

**I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 7

_He would have a lot to tell Marcel tonight._

Klaus slammed the door, and sank to the ground. He rested his head in his hands, and let out a groan. It had been a stupid, foolish move on his part. The moment had been ruined by Damon's phone call, but he couldn't let it go. He had run away out of pure cowardice. He hadn't waited to see her reaction, hadn't waited to see anything.

_I should go back, apologize… _But he knew deep down that he wouldn't have the courage to face her again.

Klaus had never thought he'd ever experience this emotion. Not since Tatia - and he suspected that had been puppy love.

The thought of her, Caroline, in danger made him feel physically ill. A small voice in the back of his head told him that by simply being with her he was putting her in danger.

He shook away the thought. He would always be there to protect her anyway.

He stood up and marched out the door to buy Caroline the best phone he could possibly find.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep. She tried, over and over but she simply wasn't able. She sat up and unconsciously started tracing her lips again. Her cheeks burned at the memory.

And then there was the nagging voice reminding her that her friends might be in trouble. She would ring them - only she knew Damon had probably told them she was with Klaus by now. She blushed further imaging what they must be thinking. Well she was screwed now. She started wondering how long it would be before her mother found out she was _fraternising with the enemy._

She flung her head back on the pillow and started counting sheep - but was disturbed by a noise outside the window.

Brow furrowed, she cautiously walked over and opened the shutters. She stuck her head out the window and inhaled deeply. There was something out there. Taking a quick look over her shoulder, she climbed out of the window onto the fire escape. She looked down and saw three strange vampires waiting on the ground. They were all staring up at her. She started backwards only to be grabbed by a strong pair of hands. She didn't have a chance to run before she felt the stab into her neck and the burning sensation of vervain coursing through her veins. _Shit…_ were her last thoughts as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Klaus considered compelling the saleswoman, so he wouldn't have to pay, but he knew that Caroline wouldn't appreciate it. He handed over the due amount of cash and took the new phone off the counter. "Have a nice evening" He heard the woman call from behind him, but he was already out the door.

He was half walking, half marching down the street, dodging tourists as he went, when he saw the small sparkle out of the corner of his eye. He walked back a few paces and saw the tiny pendant gleaming from the shop window.

It was a white gold heart with a tiny gold dove in the center. Between the bird's wings was a minuscule, glimmering diamond. Even Klaus had to admire the craftsmanship. He walked into the shop and had a closer look.

A young woman materialized behind him.

"Looking for something for your girlfriend?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, something like that. How much is the dove?"

* * *

Klaus exited the door, the necklace hidden in his coat. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd give it to her. He wasn't even sure if the rule about no gifts still applied.

He heard his phone ring from his pocket and groaned when he saw it was Marcel calling.

"Look mate, sorry I haven't checked in yet, you know how it is…"

"Enough with the chit-chat Klaus. You're going to come here now, and you're going to come clean about what you're doing in _my town."_

Klaus smirked. "And what on earth makes you think I'll do that?"

"Well you don't have to of course, but I'm pretty sure your pretty little blonde friend will suffer for it, if you're not here in fifteen minutes."

Klaus heard the phone disconnect. Seconds later a photo came in of Caroline, bound and gagged, unconscious in Marcel's dining room.

Klaus didn't even consider the consequences before he started running.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! So this will probably be the last time I'll update for a couple of weeks. A lot of you have said my chapters are a bit short, so I made this one a little longer that usual. Thank you so much for your continued support and I'll be back to you as fast as I can!**

Chapter 8

_Klaus didn't even stop to consider the consequences before her started running._

Caroline slowly came to. She hated the feeling of waking up after vervain- it was like the worst hangover ever.

She remembered being knocked out but nothing else. She took a deep sniff, barely recognising the scent as that guy Marcel's place. Maybe he had saved her as a favour to Klaus? She doubted it. She tried standing up, but realized painfully she was bound in ropes that were dipped in vervain. The soreness around her mouth implied she had previously been gagged but it was gone now. Knowing there wasn't much she could do, she laid her head back on the chair.

Finally something happened. One of the vampires who had been outside the house entered the room. Satisfied that she hadn't escaped he was followed by Marcel himself.

"Why, hello there."

Caroline didn't answer.

"Oh, come now don't be like that! You're only the bait, surely you've realized that, Hayley."

Caroline looked up, confused. Did he just call her Hayley?

"Yes, yes, we found out who you are. Caroline, isn't that what Klaus called you when you came here? Well no matter we've discovered you're secret. Now how did you two manage it? Witches? Some sort of Voodoo/ nature loophole? Tell me."

Caroline stared back blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The slap came hard across her face.

"I know it's probably not ethical, hitting a pregnant woman, but my dear, you're going to talk." Marcel knelt beside her and took up her hand.

"What a pretty ring. Did your boyfriend give it to you?" He, none too gently, took her daylight ring off her finger and put it into his trouser pocket.

"I've heard it hurts, walking into the sun. Never experienced it myself- I was careful."

He slowly began opening the curtain. Dawn had broken and Caroline watched in horror as the shadow began creeping back, the light racing towards her bare foot.

She sighed in relief when another vampire interrupted.

"Marcel. He's here."

* * *

Klaus paced the hall. He could smell Caroline- he knew she was close. He would have just charged towards the source of her scent, if it weren't that he didn't know what sort of situation she was in. He didn't want her dead by his rashness.

Finally Marcel entered the hall.

"Klaus. You've been keeping things from me, pal."

"Marcel, I'm sure you've misunderstood."

"I'll tell you what I know. First of all I get a tip-off from a witch saying there was a blonde vampire in town, looking for Niklaus Mikaelson. I presumed it was your pretty little sister Rebekah but you then told me she was still in that place Mystic Falls. Your little friend arrived and you disappeared with her. Obviously I couldn't let that go- so I had you followed. Obviously the girl distracted you, because you didn't manage to shake my friend this time.

Second, some guy shows up. Didn't know who he was, but he said that there was a pretty baby vampire who Klaus was very fond of. He said he would almost go as far to say that you _loved _her. He told me that to keep you in check I needed to get her. So I had my spy kidnap her. But turns out my guy had some more information. From what he had gathered you had somehow managed to get a girl pregnant." Marcel finished with a smug smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Very well. Yes I got a girl pregnant. Now give me Caroline, and you can bloody kill the other girl for all I care."

Marcel laughed. "You still think I'm in the dark? There's no Caroline- she's called Hayley right?"

It wasn't often that Klaus was confused, but he was now. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"What?" was all he could come up with.

Marcel smashed a section of the staircase in frustration.

"Don't play dumb with me! I have your knocked up girlfriend. I know you're raising a rebellion against me, and I will kill her and the child if you don't respect me!" He yelled furiously.

Klaus decided to play along. He bowed his head.

"Fine. You're right. Just let me see her! Please. Then we can talk." Marcel smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course buddy. She's in the dining room. We'll give you a few minutes."

* * *

Someone had cut Caroline free and she was curled up on the chair, her head resting on her knees. _So they thought she was Hayley? Well that was a twist._ She presumed the 'he' Marcel's friend had mentioned was Klaus. Of course he'd come and save her when he should have just taken Hayley and ran. He always came and saved her.

Suddenly the door opened and Klaus himself entered. She didn't stop herself running to him. He locked his arms around her in a tight embrace. He leaned his head down and Caroline thought he was going to kiss her but then he turned and whispered in her ear. "They think you're Hayley. Play along." Caroline nodded, hoping he understood that she already knew.

Klaus turned around and the vampire who was guarding the door exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Klaus took her hand. "Brace yourself love, we're going through the window. "

Caroline sighed. "You think I wouldn't have thought of that already? He took my daylight ring." She lifted her hand to show him.

Klaus turned away before lifting the table and flinging it across the room. Caroline approached him cautiously like you would a strange dog.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. He placed his hand back on top of hers.

He turned around to face Caroline again, and pulled her back into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while.

"What do we do?" She whispered.

He groaned. "I could charge out, killing as I go, but it would only be so long before you get staked. So that's not an option. I could try calling Elijah, but I don't think he'd be willing to leave Sophie and Hayley unprotected."

Caroline was about to argue that Hayley could protect them both but Klaus shook his head.

"The witches are unwilling for Hayley to transform, until this is over. I think our best play is to wait it out, pretend to submit to Marcel, until the witches are ready to attack."

Caroline nodded. That made sense.

Klaus smiled. "I got you something."

Caroline looked up at him sarcastically. He thought this was a good time for gifts?

"I had bought you a phone, but I left in a trashcan somewhere after Marcel rang. This, however, was small enough to fit in my pocket so it survived."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What happened to 'not so much as a corsage'?" She asked quietly as he reached into his coat and handed her the tiny box.

She gasped as she opened the lid. It was beautiful, so small and delicate.

"A dove symbolizes love, grace, hope. All things I associate with you." Caroline blushed so deeply she thought she probably looked like a tomato. Tyler's most romantic line was 'I love you'. In fairness though, Klaus had thousands of years to practice.

"Here let me." He took the box out of her hand and took out the necklace. The diamond on the dove's back threw light on the wall and Caroline watched the patterns in fascination as Klaus closed the clasp at the back of her neck.

She felt his lips brush against her skin and shivered.

He stood back. "I was right, it suits you."

Suddenly, the door opened and Marcel walked through.

Sorry to interrupt but one of my informants insisted on seeing you. He turned around. "In you go."

Caroline gasped and Klaus's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Stefan?" Caroline whispered in shock.

Stefan walked towards them.

"Nope. Guess again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. So I had some spare time this weekend so I though, ah sure why not! I missed writing this too much anyway. So here is chapter nine, don't forget to review, I love hearing what you think! **

Chapter 9

"_Nope. Guess again._

Klaus stepped in front of Caroline and spread his arms out protectively.

"Silas."

Stefan -or Silas- smiled mockingly.

Caroline froze in terror. "But you're dead, Bonnie killed you, you're dead!"

Silas continued smiling. "So it would seem. But for some reason I have awoken, I can only assume that your friend Bonnie is dead, and now I have to continue insuring my immortality. So I'm here for you to tell me where you've hidden the white oak stake."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "The white oak stake can kill you?"

Silas shrugged. "I do not know boy, but I would rather not try it out. I'm going to find it, use it to kill you, then your brother and sister and you will tell me where it is before the day is out otherwise I will kill…her. Have a nice day." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Caroline started panicking. "He's back, holy shit, he's back. This is what Damon was talking about, this is their problem, oh my god Klaus, they're probably all dead!" Caroline fell to her knees and started sobbing. Klaus knelt beside her and took her in his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you, Caroline, I won't. I'll figure out something."

Caroline looked up. "Bonnie, we have to find Bonnie, she can't be dead, she was at Graduation! She hardly died in the half an hour she went to put up the veil!"

Klaus looked at her sadly. "Love, I think Bonnie's… gone"

Caroline looked up in shock. "What? Why would you say that? You don't believe Silas?"

Klaus closed his eyes. "I believe she thought that Jeremy didn't deserve to die."

Caroline's eyes welled up again. "What are you saying?"

"Do you not think she would have attempted to give her life in exchange for his?"

Caroline sucked in her breath. "No, no she wouldn't have done that; she would have known Elena wouldn't have forgiven her…" She buried her head into Klaus's neck.

Klaus held her tighter. "Perhaps she did it for herself, not for Elena."

Caroline looked up.

"From what little I observed of Bonnie Bennett I believe she was very much in love with Jeremy Gilbert."

Caroline's shoulders shook with angry sobs.

Klaus always felt that everything that happened in Mystic Falls somehow routed back to Elena Gilbert. She always seemed to be at the center of it all. It seems that everyone forgot- even himself at times, that other people had feelings and agendas outside of Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

Klaus woke with a start. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Caroline slept on in his arms. He felt it was dark outside. He imagined that Silas would be re-entering and second now. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard the cough. He looked up to find several familiar faces looking down.

"Caroline, love, wake up. We have visitors."

Caroline opened her eyes, to find Elena, Damon, Elijah, Sophie and, she inwardly groaned, Hayley and Tyler.

Tyler was beside her in seconds, helping her up. She let him take her hands and she saw him give her a look that said, quite clearly, 'we'll talk later'. She grimaced imagining that conversation. Klaus walked over to his brother.

"Elijah. I see you found us."

Elijah frowned. "Well Damon, Elena and Tyler turned up at the door, asking for you and Caroline. I told them that I thought you were out and that Caroline was upstairs- only she wasn't. I asked them where the Bennett witch was but it would seem that she's…" Elijah stopped. Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head silently. Tyler tried comforting her. Klaus narrowed his eyes at Tyler doing what he was meant to be doing, but signaled for Elijah to continue his story.

"I presumed the worst and had Sophie do a tracking spell, and she found that you and Caroline were here. I knew that you had no intention of going back to Marcel, so I supposed you were here against your will, and here we are."

Klaus frowned in slight confusion. "Marcel keeps a human woman…"

Elijah nodded. "Hayley found her and I'm afraid Damon killed her. It seems she hadn't named an heir to the house, so we were able to enter."

Caroline spoke up. "Silas is back, he came to us as Stefan."

Damon winced and nodded. "That's what I called about. Stefan was acting so… un-Stefan-y, but when he when he started asking what a mobile was, or why were the tiny people inside the metal box, I knew something was up. I have to say, we were more than a little surprised when Mister Original Hybrid himself came to the phone."

Caroline flinched, and looked up at Tyler. His stony expression wasn't promising.

"Come on; let's get moving before Silas decides to pay a visit." Elena said before going through the window with Damon.

Hayley leapt through, Elijah helped Sophie before following the others out. Klaus noticed Tyler seemed to make a point of going out with Caroline. He wondered if they had officially broken up before Caroline left for New Orléans. Taking a final look over his shoulder, he jumped out the shattered window.

After wandering for hours, they finally stopped in a rundown Cinema. Caroline and Elena found one of the smaller screening rooms where they could mourn Bonnie privately.

"I can't believe she's gone." Elena said for the hundredth time. She tried to wipe away the streaks if mascara that had run down her cheeks.

"Klaus thinks she did it for Jeremy. That she gave her life for his."

Elena scoffed. "He does, does he? He probably killed her himself," She scowled, "I wouldn't put it past him. He's a monster Care."

Caroline almost had the same reaction as she did when Hayley had called Klaus a monster. But she held her tongue and listened till Elena finished.

"Caroline," Elena turned to face her. "Why were you with Klaus? Why did you lie to us?"

Caroline grimaced. She knew what she had to say. "Elena out of everybody I know, you're probably the closest to understanding what I'm feeling right now. You've been in love with two people at the same time. Help me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, short chapter for you today. I was in a really good mood, as my favorite essay came up in my History exam, so I decided to update this. By the way I have a new fanfiction idea- Pride and Prejudice with Klaus as Mr. Darcy and Caroline as Elizabeth. What do we think? Yes? No? Maybe? Also if it's already been done could someone give me a shout? If not, and you like the idea I'll get started straight away. :)**

Chapter 10

"_You've been in love with two people at the same time. Help me"_

Elena looked confused. "Two people at the same time? Tyler and who?"

Caroline just looked at her until she understood.

Elena gasped. "Klaus? You're in love with KLAUS?" She yelled

Caroline hushed her. "Will you shut it? I don't know. Maybe."

Elena opened and closed her mouth several times. She couldn't figure out what to say.

"Have you completely lost you mind? Caroline, after all he's done, all the people he's hurt, He murdered Tyler's mom, for crying out loud!"

"Damon killed Jeremy! And Lexi and Stefan's uncle Zach, not to mention all the things he did to me. Is he any better than Klaus, Elena?"

Elena sighed. "At least Damon is ashamed! You know he is sorry for what he did to you, even if he never said it. And what about Tyler, Care? It's not like he'll understand if you chose Klaus over him. You'll make an enemy out of him"

Caroline laid her head back on the chair. "I know. But I can't lie to myself anymore 'Lena. I feel _something_ for him, even if I still love Tyler." Elena got up to leave, feeling slightly disgusted with her best friend.

"At least I think I still love Tyler." Caroline whispered to herself.

* * *

"Marcel and his groupies think that Caroline is you, so whenever we are blessed with his company, you're Caroline, is that understood, sweetheart?" Klaus said, his eyes narrowing as Hayley groaned. Klaus smirked. "And you'd better wear some more layers; we don't want him hearing the second heartbeat, now do we?"

Hayley rolled her eyes and caught Tyler's eye. She smiled tentatively but it quickly left her face as his eyes filled with the hate she knew she deserved.

They all knew now, about her, about what had happened. They all judged her all the more, Tyler especially. If there was one person on this earth who she _didn't _want to find out it was him. Though, she could have done without Damon and all his sly comments.

Caroline entered the room, and her already bad mood worsened. Sweet, blonde Caroline, who could do no wrong. It annoyed her all the more when Tyler immediately looked up. She also noticed how Klaus's eyes followed her around the room. What was it with this girl?

* * *

"I mean she thinks that just because we all forgave you, we all have to forgive Klaus? I mean seriously she throws _that_ in my face, even bringing up Jeremy! How could she, has she lost her mind?"

Damon laughed to himself, as Elena ranted on about the Barbie's crush. Damn, she was adorable when she was annoyed. And didn't it feel good, that he didn't have to feel guilty for thinking that. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"At least you're remorseful." Damon scoffed at the statement. Elena grinned. "Sort of."

Damon looked thoughtful. He felt that he owed Klaus for saving his neck, and if the only way he could pay him back was by helping him get into Blondie's pants, then so be it.

"If we're counting sort ofs, Klaus is sort of remorseful too."

Elena looked up shocked. "What do you mean?"

"When Stefan locked me up, and Klaus was babysitting me he asked me what it was, I said to you that made you forgive me. I know that he was looking for a way to redeem himself for Caroline." Elena groaned. "Not you too."

"Look I'm not saying we shouldn't be scared of the big bad wolf anymore, but I think it would be a little hypocritical for everyone to forgive and forget everything I've done and not give him a second chance when he asks for it." Elena was conflicted. Damon made sense in a way, but she couldn't help but feel that Klaus would hurt Caroline. Damon knew what she was thinking. "I hurt Caroline once too. And you have to admit, all he's done is shower her with jewels." Elena nodded. "You still haven't apologized to her by the way." Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah and that's one conversation I'm eagerly awaiting. Maybe in a century or so."

* * *

Caroline walked into the filthy back to the Movie Theater. There were a few rusted tables and chairs amongst the piles of rubbish and grime. She picked the least grubby one and sat down.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." said Tyler from behind her. He smiled sadly. "Isn't being outside alone how you usually get into trouble?"

Caroline chuckled quietly before lapsing back into silence.

Tyler sat down across from her. "Care, I'm sorry."

Caroline looked up, shocked. Tyler was never one to admit he was wrong. "I know I was a jerk. I was home, I was with you, I had nothing to complain about. I shouldn't have been the way I was."

Caroline sighed. "But you were Tyler."

"Care, I knew I was only back because _he _said I could. You know how that feels? To only be allowed back home because your enemy said he doesn't feel like killing you anymore?"

"I know Tyler, you know that I understand! But why did you take it out on me? You're pushing me out Ty!" She stood up running her hands through her hair. "Don't push me out." She whispered defeated.

Tyler leaned his head into his hands and then looked up at her. "I'm too late Care. I have pushed you out. And what's worse I did exactly what he wanted. I pushed you into_ his_ arms."

**Sorry again for the short chapter, I'll do a longer one this weekend. Also If any of you speak french, YourDreams has done a french translation of this story. She's done up to as far as chapter 7 as far as I know. Big thank you to her! Thank you so much for all your reviews, especially to FandomMist, Likeabirdthatflew, Justine and Flowerprincess16 for their faithful reviews. You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Exams are over! I'm so happy! I think I did okay. So to celebrate, a longer than last time Chapter. By the way I did the first chapter of my Pride and Prejudice fanfiction if you want to check it out. Thank you so much for all your reviews! Keep them coming! :D**

Chapter 11

"_I pushed you into his arms."_

Caroline's tried to stop her eyes from spilling over before Tyler saw, but it was too late. He stood up a wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. Caroline took his hand in hers.

"So, this is it?"

Tyler nodded. "This is it. We were good Caroline. But that's the thing we _were _good. Not _are _good. Were."

Caroline let out a sob. "I don't want this to end! I love you Tyler!

He looked at her miserably. "But every day you love me a little bit less and him a little bit more, right?"

Caroline didn't answer.

"I'll always remember you Caroline. You got me through what I thought was impossible. But now, we're adults now Care. Maybe it's time to move on."

He kissed the top of her head before going back inside.

Caroline collapsed back down onto her chair before sobbing her heart out.

"Hey, you alright, love?" came the familiar British accent. Caroline quickly wiped away her tears and rubbed her eyes before Klaus could see.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled hesitantly before looking up at him; "Tyler and I _officially _broke up."

Klaus made a small smile and then sat down beside her. He took her hand shyly. "So you're officially single then?"

Caroline laughed softly. "I've only been single for fifteen minutes and you're already hitting on me?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind."

She laughed again before turning to him.

"I told Elena."

"Told her what?"

She took a deep breath. "That I'm falling in love with you."

A grin spread across his face. Caroline blushed and rested her forehead against his. She felt his hands go around her neck.

Caroline sighed.

And then he snapped her neck.

Silas lifted Caroline's motionless body and hid it behind a particularly large pile of rubbish. He took one glance at the blonde before transforming into her.

"I'm sure Klaus will be glad to know, Caroline." He breathed before stepping over her body and entering the Cinema.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Caroline?" Klaus said, handing out the blood bags he had just stolen.

"I'm here." She said from behind him.

Klaus smiled before handing her a pouch. "I got you B positive - your favorite."

She smiled before biting her lip. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Klaus was surprised before nodding. "Sure, let's go."

They walked into one of the empty hallways.

"I'm worried about you."

Klaus smiled softly. "Why's that, love?"

"Silas is going to find that stake and kill you! I don't want that."

"Well I don't want it either love, but there's not much we can do."

Caroline expression became more urgent. "What if the stake can kill him? What if we staked him? We could try." She finished hesitantly.

Klaus was thoughtful. "Maybe it could. But if it didn't, then he'd have the stake and I'd be standing in front of him."

"Well let's go get it at least. At least then we'll know we have it and he doesn't."

"It's hidden pretty well - I doubt he'll find it sweetheart. You don't need to be scared."

Caroline frowned dejectedly. "I guess you're right. I'd just feel better if we had it." She turned away before making her way down the hall.

Klaus was torn. He didn't want to risk losing the stake - but this was an opportunity to make Caroline happy.

"Caroline, wait. Let's go get the stake."

* * *

After driving for two hours they finally came to a small dock. Klaus helped Caroline into the tiny speedboat.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Caroline shouted over the roar of the ocean.

Klaus shrugged. "In case I ever need to kill Elijah I suppose."

Caroline didn't answer but just smiled. Klaus wondered why she was smiling but didn't ask. They were silent for a while.

The boat finally came to a stop. Caroline looked around for something but there was nothing to see but ocean.

"Is it in the water or something?"

Klaus laughed. "Patience, love. What time is it?"

"Five to six."

Klaus smiled. "Wait a little longer."

Bit by bit a tiny island began to appear out of the water.

"It only appears at six o'clock in evening every two days and then it disappears again after a half an hour." Klaus informed Caroline as she stepped out of the boat.

"Well get the stake then!"

"Easy love, I said patience." Klaus said as he took out a shovel.

He wandered around the island tapping his foot around different patches until there was a hollow sound. He began digging at vampire speed and after a few minutes he took out a small box.

"What are you a pirate or something?"

Klaus laughed. "You would say that wouldn't you?" As he opened the box and took out the stake. He smiled as he handed the stake to Caroline. "Feel better now love?"

Caroline grinned.

"Yes." She hissed as she turned and drove the stake through his chest.

* * *

"You know, I'm debating on whether I should bring you back to the mainland for your girlfriend to find, or to leave you here to rot in your watery grave."

Klaus groaned, too weak to even pull the stake out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground.

"Silas… where's… Caroline…"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her - I'd worry about more important things like hoping someone finds you within... a half an hour isn't that what you said? I wouldn't put your hopes on it boy."

Silas/ Caroline reached down and snapped the White oak stake leaving a piece inside Klaus. "Remember what it felt like last time? Well that was what I imagined it would feel like. But now I can envisage what it really feels like. All I know for certain is that you will die a long and painful death Niklaus Mikaelson. I guarantee it." Silas clambered into the boat.

"I'll tell your brother you said goodbye." After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to work the boat Silas got it running and sped off into the distance.

Klaus began counting the seconds till his death as he felt his shoes begin to fill with water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I started watching Once Upon a Time and have been too busy crying over the feels. Here's chapter 12 Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

Chapter 12

_Klaus started counting the seconds till his death as his shoes began to fill with water._

Caroline woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes and stretching her neck. She tried to figure out what happened when it suddenly hit her. _Silas. _Silas had pretended to be Klaus. Which means he was now walking around, messing with everybody else's head.

She ran into the lobby where everybody was sitting.

"Where is he?! Where's Klaus!" she yelled, not sure who she was shouting at.

Everybody looked confused. It was Elena who answered.

"Caroline, you left with him, like three hours ago."

Caroline started panicking. "No! It was Silas, he left with Silas!"

She didn't even listen for their answer before she sped for the exit.

She was halfway down the street when Elijah grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you."

Caroline shook her head. "You don't have to…"

Elijah interrupted. "Ms Forbes he's my brother, of course I have to come. And anyway, I have an idea where he might be."

* * *

Caroline didn't pay any attention to the road signs and speed limits and Elijah told her to stop driving after little over an hour.

They stood at the empty dock. Caroline wasn't feeling any better.

"You told me Silas was looking for the white oak stake?" asked Elijah.

Caroline nodded.

"I believe my brother would have hidden the stake here. You'd better hurry the island will be disappearing soon."

Caroline stopped. "_I'd _better hurry? You're not coming?"

Elijah smiled. "Well someone had better watch for Silas."

"I doubt he'll be coming back. And if he does, he has a stake and you don't."

Elijah took her hand. "I'll take my chances. Find my brother, Caroline. He deserves love after all this time. Not many would agree with me, but he does."

Caroline blushed, before diving into the grey water.

* * *

Caroline went above the surface again. She didn't need to breathe, but the water was so filthy she could hardly see anything.

Finally she saw _something _floating in the distance.

"Klaus!" she whispered upon reaching the tiny island. She ran to him, her shoes sinking into the wet sand.

"Oh my god! Klaus, what happened?" She knelt beside him and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Caroline?" He murmured opening his eyes. "You shouldn't be here… Silas… he'll find you."

Caroline laughed "You think I care? You're dying!" Where's the stake? Why haven't you healed yet?"

"Part of the stake…inside me," He smiled weakly, "Like last time."

Caroline reached into her bag and took out a small pair of tweezers.

"Well let's get started." She answered shakily. He was dying, he was actually dying. She wondered if that was why she felt so sick. She lifted up his bloodied shirt and began digging. The splinters were genuinely there this time. She tried to ignore his screams of pain as she dug out the pieces of wood.

* * *

"I think that's the last piece." She whispered unsteadily.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm still dying Caroline. They were there for too long."

Caroline shook her head. "No, no you're not, you just need blood." She bit her wrist and pressed it against his lips.

"Here," she whispered. "Take it. Before it heals."

Klaus looked horrified. "I can't love, that will be your third werewolf bite in a year. It'll kill you. I won't do it."

"You'll die; I can't let you die Klaus."

He made a small smile and pulled her into his arms.

"And why not love?"

"Your entire blood line will die to. One life is not the same as twelve remember?"

Klaus laughed quietly. He's forgotten about that. "I take it back. When it's your life it's worth the same as a million."

"My friends Klaus, your friends. They'll all die. I'll die either way."

Caroline looked in shock as tears spilled from Klaus eyes. He held her tighter, stroking her hair. "So whatever way you'll leave me. You'll die."

"But my friends will live. And so will you." She blushed furiously through her own crying. "I love you."

It was now Klaus's turn to look up in shock.

"No, you can't Caroline. Don't do this to me. Tell me you hate me, and you're only giving your life for your friends."

Caroline let out a sob. "I hate you. I'm only doing this for my friends."

She lent her head into his shoulder, pulling her hair to expose her neck.

"I'm lying." She whispered into his ear.

After agonizing over it in his mind for a few more seconds, he sunk his teeth into her neck.

* * *

Klaus turned to Damon. "She's still not waking up." He said from beside Caroline's still body.

"It's been two days, and she's only getting weaker with time."

Damon looked over to the IV drip filled with Klaus's blood.

"I think you're over doing it a bit with that thing, buddy."

"Salvatore, I'll give her my blood for the next hundred years if it will heal her. I'll do whatever it takes."

Damon rolled his eyes but understood. He'd have done the same for Elena. He left the room closing the door behind him.

Klaus looked back at Caroline. He wondered if she was still in pain.

She had been right, his blood did heal him. As soon as felt he'd had enough, he forced her to take nearly all of his own, leaving just enough for him to survive.

"Caroline, love can you hear me? I'm sure you can. You have to come back love. You never let me show you anything. You still haven't seen the world. The first time you've left Mystic Falls can't be the last time sweetheart.

You're the first person to love me in a thousand years, Caroline. You know everything about me, you've seen every side of me, and I think it unfair of you to leave me after all the times I've saved you. It would be selfish of you to leave, darling." He kissed her softly. "Very selfish indeed."

He stood up. He needed alcohol. Yes, lots of alcohol. He turned and bumped straight into Sophie. She looked very grave.

"What is it?" he snapped, embarrassed. That speech had been for Caroline only.

"You know, don't you? You feel it in your heart. You know she's dying." Sophie said quietly.

Klaus looked back at Caroline and sighed. "Yes. I know."

Sophie looked over her shoulder and whispered in an urgent tone. "There might be a way to save her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. Sorry if I've kept you waiting, but I am completely addicted to Once Upon a Time. Any other Rumbelle shippers out there, or am I the only one? Anyway, wasn't too happy with this, it's mostly a filler chapter I'm afraid. As usual thank you for all your reviews and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"_There might be a way to save her."_

Klaus looked up cautiously. "_Might?"_ He whispered.

Sophie watched at him with pity. "You truly do care for her, don't you?" Klaus nodded. "I love her. I would die for her."

Sophie cocked her head to the side. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Klaus answered firmly.

"Good to know." Sophie said as she lifted a huge spell book.

* * *

Damon sat down slowly swirling his drink in the glass. It was fun, distracting. He didn't want to think about what everybody else had seemed to forgotten. Even Elena hadn't thought of it. But he had.

_Where was Stefan?_

He didn't think he was dead. No, he would know if he was. Was Silas possessing him? Nope, not that either, Silas had changed into Caroline and Klaus. This left only one option. Stefan was trapped somewhere. And that's not good.

"Hey, you." Said Elena, sitting beside him.

Damon half smiled. "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"What we're going to do about Barbie."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. You couldn't care less about Caroline."

Damon mocked a hurt expression. "I beg to differ. She's your friend. If she gets hurt, you get hurt. And I don't want you hurt."

Elena smiled softly. "Now you're just sounding like Stefan.

Damon winced.

"Is that what you're worried about? Stefan?" Elena said quietly. "I'm sure he's fine Damon."

"He hasn't spoken to anyone in three months, Elena. Then creepy Silas awakens from the dead, and since it was Stefan who was supposed to be disposing of him, yes, I'm worried about my brother."

Elena frowned. "Maybe, he just doesn't want to talk to us."

Damon nodded. "I've considered that, but why wouldn't he have called Blondie, or little Gilbert?"

Elena took his hand in hers. "Hey, it'll be alright. As soon as Caroline is better, we'll go look for Stefan, okay?" She said and kissed him lightly.

"Okay." Damon agreed.

* * *

_Caroline looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She took in the tiled floor, the clean white walls, the plastic chairs… it looked like a waiting room. But a waiting room for what?_

"_Hello, love. Nice to see you again."_

_Caroline spun around. "Kol?" she whispered. "But you're dead."_

"_Well spot it dear. I am dead. Welcome to the other side."_

"_The other side? Am… am I dead?" Caroline breathed in horror._

_Kol shrugged. "I can only assume so, love. Either that, or you're very close to it. I must say, your declaration of love for my brother, well it was so moving. It almost killed me… if you'll forgive the pun." Caroline just looked at him with apathy. _

"_I can't be dead. I just need a few minutes, I need to say goodbye."_

"_Some of us aren't granted that privilege, love." Kol said sadly._

_Caroline choked back a sob. "Is Bonnie here? And Alaric? Are they all here?"_

_Kol shrugged. "They're all here somewhere. You'll have plenty of time to get used to how this place works."_

"_What's with the waiting room? I thought the other side was supposed to look like King's Cross Station or something."_

_Kol rolled his eyes. "Still the same Caroline I see. You've read too much Harry Potter love; this is what it's always been, for me anyway. Some of the older inhabitants say it used to be different, but they never really noticed it changing." _

_Caroline turned away. "Is… Did he… I mean, is he…"_

_Kol made a small smile. "Nik is perfectly alright, Caroline. And he's doing his damn well best to bring you back. I wouldn't get my hopes up though." He began walking away._

_Caroline collapsed and just stared blankly into the empty space._

* * *

"What do I need to do?" Klaus asked with some impatience.

"It's quite simple, but I'm still not sure it will work."

"Tell me Sophie."

She bit her lip. "We need to wait until the very last moment; for when Caroline's soul has completely left her body. And then you need to offer a soul in exchange for hers."

"So I just need to kill someone. Sophie dear, that's no problem at all." Klaus said, immediately standing up and making his way to the exit, but Sophie stopped him.

"It can't just be anyone. It has to be either someone you love, or someone Caroline loves. It's your choice."

Klaus sat down in devastation. "Sophie there's only two people left on this earth I hold dear."

She nodded. "Your brother and sister. What about Caroline?"

Klaus scoffed. "Kill someone she loves? Yes, that will win her heart." He groaned and rested his head in his hands.

"How long do I have?"

Sophie grimaced. "Until midnight."

* * *

Eight hours. Okay, he could find someone to kill in eight hours. He couldn't kill one of Caroline's loved ones, so that left him three options. One - Let Caroline die. Not really an option. Two - Kill Elijah. Possible option but one he'd regret for all time. And three - Rebekah. Not a chance.

If only they still had that bloody cure. It would have saved her. He didn't regret the Doppelganger giving it to Katherine; in fact he thought it a stroke of genius. But it would have come in handy now.

A tiny part of him was thinking that it would be easier to do what the Bennett witch did. Give his life in exchange for hers. But he had a reputation to uphold, and all his endeavors would be for nothing. He had to kill someone. But who?


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm in complete shock. I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much! You have no idea how thrilled I am. So I had a little think about who would die, (I'm not going to kill of Elena guys, annoying and judgmental as she is) and I think this will please all. Have fun!**

Chapter 14

_He had to kill someone. But who?_

"Stefan will probably do it." Elena said uncertainly. Damon looked at her in horror, while Klaus simply brushed off the statement.

"I'm not going to kill the ripper. And anyway he's not here."

Elijah looked at his watch. "Klaus we only have two hours left. We have to decide." He walked over to his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, maybe it would be easier to let her go." Klaus shook him away. "I refuse to let her die, Elijah. I won't. There has to be another way." Everybody looked to Sophie. She shook her head. "There isn't another way; even this way might not work."

"Why are you so eager to save Klaus's girlfriend anyway?" called Hayley from the back of the room.

"Because, if I don't do something, he'll tell us all to go to hell."

Klaus nodded with a smirk. "You've got that right."

Suddenly, they all heard the doors to the main entrance open. Klaus looked at Damon and he nodded. They both stood at either sides of the door, waiting for someone to enter. Elijah indicated for everybody else to follow him.

The second the door opened Klaus and Damon grabbed both the intruders with a death grip.

"Get off me, you bloody idiot!" cried a familiar posh, British accent. Klaus turned in shock.

"Rebekah?"

* * *

Damon let go of her abruptly. Klaus to let go of who he was holding and immediately recognized who he had been about to kill. "Ah, Busboy, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Elena texted us, told us that Caroline was dying," Matt said gruffly, rubbing his neck, "We weren't too far away, so we came to say goodbye."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "_We?_ Didn't know you were that fond of our Barbie, sexy Bex." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He insisted." She said nodding her head towards Matt. "But I have nothing against seeing Caroline on her death-bed." She said eagerly. Klaus threw her a dirty look.

She looked at him sheepishly. "You okay?"

Klaus shook his head. "Come on, we'll fill you in on what's happening."

* * *

"So you have to kill someone either you or Caroline loves? You can't be serious." Matt said in shock. "I know you, like, have a thing for Caroline, but she'll never forgive herself or you, if you go through with it."

As soon as Sophie explained, Rebekah had backed away until she was closest to the exit. Klaus had put Caroline above her before, it's not like he wouldn't do it again.

Tyler was resting his head in his hands, refusing to look up. He was closest to Caroline, why was Klaus the one who was trying to get her back? He was supposed to be doing this. But he was too late now, he had made his choice, Caroline was Klaus's now.

"Look", Sophie said pacing the floor, "The only way around this is to trick the spirits somehow. We need to get a soul over there, but we need a fool-proof way to get it back again."

"But how to you send a soul to the other side without killing them?" Elena asked.

To everybody's surprise Damon answered. "When Bonnie was trying to stop Elena turning she mentioned that Elena was neither dead nor alive, her soul was like in a waiting room or something. Would something like that work?"

The same idea dawned on Sophie and Klaus at the same time. Klaus turned to Matt. "Mate, how completely against vampirism are you?"

* * *

"No, no way, look I love Caroline and all, but I'm not going to sell my soul…"

"You won't have to, I can bring you back." Sophie said confidently.

"You can?" Elena said curiously. Sophie nodded.

"I've done it before, and I can do it again."

"Well, you would have been a great help to us, like five months ago." Damon answered annoyed. "You sure you can bring him back?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm sure of it."

Matt looked conflicted. "If I do this, Caroline will come back and I won't be a vampire?"

Sophie shrugged. "It's a good a plan as any."

"I'll do it."

* * *

Sophie looked at the clock then turned back to Klaus and Matt. "It's time."

Matt took a deep breath. He had blood from every vampire present in him, so nobody would have to take the blame of changing if things didn't go to plan. They wouldn't be sure of who really turned him.

"I'm ready." he said turning to Klaus.

Klaus nodded. "Nothing personal mate, by the way."

Matt smiled. "I know it's for Caroline."

Klaus looked at her still body. "For Caroline."

"Now!" Sophie shouted and Klaus snapped Matt's neck.

Sophie started chanting and Klaus watched in fascinated disgust as both Caroline and Matt's bodies started convulsing. Then everything went still.

"Well?" asked Klaus as he ran to Caroline's side.

"It is done. All we can do is wait."

_Caroline felt her self changing inside. It was the strangest feeling, like she was being filled up and emptied out at the same time. _

_"You've officially died." Kol said cheerfully. "Congratulations, Caroline." He whispered with a wink._

"_What is that?" Caroline asked Kol, pointing at the large opening appearing in mid-air. _

"_It's the portal. Whenever a new soul is joining us it appears. It's never lasted this long before though… Must be a sacrifice of some sort. "_

_Caroline stared at the jumble of pictures and colours when they stated to make sense. It looked like a small kitchen or staffroom. There appeared to be three people inside. Then Caroline realized who the people were. "Kol! It's Klaus! Matt's there to, why..." Caroline watched in revulsion as Klaus snapped Matt's spinal cord, killing him instantly. "No!" She yelled, falling to her knees. "Why would he do that?!" She said between sobs turning to Kol. He shrugged. "Because it's my brother. He kills stuff."_

"_Or maybe," said a voice from behind them, "He's trying to save something for once." _

"_Matt!" shrieked Caroline, hugging him fiercely "Oh Matt, what have you done?" _

_Matt shook her off. "No time to explain; go through the portal before it closes." _

"_What?" Asked Caroline and Kol in union. "She can't, it'll throw her back!" _

_Matt ignored them. "Just go Caroline; they'll explain when you get back."_

_Caroline stood before the portal that was slowly closing in on them. She shook her head. "What about you?" Matt started pushing her from behind. "I'll see you soon Caroline, just go!"_

_Throwing one last pleading look at him, Caroline leaped into the mess of images and light just before it collapsed in on itself. _


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've reached 100 hundred reviews and 200 followers which I'm still slightly in shock about. I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited sooooooooo much, you have no idea what your support means to me- this story probably would have ended after three chapters without it. So a big virtual hug to all of you. So I have a question for all of you- would you rather I focused more on The Hayley Problem or Silas? I was just thinking I should choose a path. So in conclusion thanks again, and I hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Caroline leaped into the mess of images and light, just before it collapsed in on itself._

"Nothing's happening!" Klaus said with frustration, reluctantly leaving Caroline's body. Sophie had moved Matt's corpse into a different room and was lighting candles around his body.

"Witch, answer me or I swear to God, I will destroy all of you!"

Sophie sighed. "She…she may not _want _to come back. She may have decided to stay on the other side."

Klaus was speechless. "And why on earth would she do that?"

She shrugged. "It would be easier. She'd see her lost loved ones. She might feel she has nothing to go back to. She probably saw you kill her childhood friend."

Klaus's jaw dropped. "You never told me she'd see that."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course she saw it, now if you'll please excuse me; I'm trying to work a miracle here!"

Klaus was about to rip out her throat when he heard something gasping for air behind him.

He slowly moved towards her. "Caroline?" He whispered cautiously, kneeling down beside her. "Are you there, love?"

Caroline propped herself up on her elbows. "Klaus? What the hell just happened?"

Klaus let out the breath he was holding and held her fast in his arms.

* * *

"I thought I'd lost you."

Caroline embraced him back for a minute before abruptly shoving him off "Did you, or did you not, just kill Matt?"

"Look, Caroline sweetheart, it's not what you think…"

She gasped and leapt up off the ground.

"How could you?" She whispered in shock.

"It was the only way to save you; I didn't want to love, honestly." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You killed him for_ me?_ You slaughtered one of my best friends, so I could come back to life?"

Klaus couldn't think of anything to say. "He's going to come back. Sophie's bringing him back. It'll be okay sweetheart, you'll see." He gingerly took her hand.

To his shock she didn't move away. Instead she threw herself at him, taking him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her as she let out angry sobs.

"It'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry, everything will be fine."

She clung to his shirt. "I died, I actually died! I never said goodbye to my mom, or Elena, or Stefan, or…or you…"

He smiled sheepishly. He could only hope that Elena had thought to ring Caroline's mother, because the thought certainly hadn't entered his mind.

Caroline brushed away her tears. "I saw Kol. He seems to be okay. He's been watching you," she smiled awkwardly. "He's been watching us."

Klaus laughed quietly. "Of course he has, the little pervert. I hope you gave him a slap from me."

"Never thought of it."

Klaus feigned disappointment. "Pity, he deserved it."

He became serious again. He ran his hand through her hair, stopping at the base of her neck. "Did you mean it? What you said, on the island."

Caroline blushed furiously. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know precisely what I mean."

She sighed and took a few steps away. Klaus followed. "Do not say you don't know. You know exactly how I feel, but for some reason I don't know how you feel about me."

Caroline pushed her hair off her face. "Fine. Yes I meant it… then. I was sure I was going to die; I thought I was never going to see anybody again, but now… I'm immortal again. I still have time to figure everything out."

Klaus nodded and turned away. "So you don't then. You don't… love me."

Caroline opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to say. She had never been this confused in her life. How had this happened? How did the original hybrid suddenly become a love interest? Screw that, how did the guy who had tried to kill them all several times, suddenly become this person she felt she couldn't survive without?

"I can't do this anymore. Make a decision Caroline."

"What, now?"

Klaus half smiled. "The Scooby-Gang is planning on returning to Mystic Falls this evening. You can either go back with them or stay with me. It's up to you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, Caroline." He whispered and then abruptly turned and marched away.

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" Elena said for the thousandth time, holding Caroline in what felt like a death choke.

"I'm fine Elena, I'm okay." She repeated patting her friend on the back.

"I'm just so happy, Care." Elena laughed, wiping away the last few tears. "I didn't want to lose you too."

"I know, but I'm back now."

Damon walked over and gave her an awkward arm-punch.

"It's good to see you, Blondie. Like alive and stuff."

Caroline smiled. "I appreciate the sentiment Damon."

She turned back to Elena. "I'm going to call my mom, I need to talk to her."

Elena nodded. "I'm going to go and breathe down Sophie's neck in the hopes that it'll speed up Matt's recovery."

"I'll join you" Damon said, following her out the door.

Caroline dialed the number, half praying her mother wouldn't answer. I t was time to tell her the truth.

* * *

"Hey mom."

"Caroline Forbes, what have you been doing? When was the last time I heard from you?" Caroline winced at her mother's angry voice and waited for her to stop ranting.

"Sorry mom, things have just been a little hectic…"

"What's so hectic about Bonnie and her mom? How is Bonnie anyway?"

Caroline sighed, she had been dreading this.

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

"So you lied to me."

"Would you have preferred the truth?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"That you were swanning off to New Orleans to flirt with one of the oldest vampires in existence? That truth?"

Caroline heard her mother sigh over the phone.

"Do you love him or something?"

"It's not as easy as that."

"Oh?"

"There are… complications." Caroline muttered thinking of the Hayley problem and Marcel.

"You mean your friends? Well surely if they can forgive Damon they can forgive Klaus."

Caroline scoffed. "You'd think that wouldn't you? I wish it was that simple."

"Look, Care all you can do is do what you feel will make you happy. Don't sacrifice your happiness for everybody else's comfort."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks mom. By the way everybody's coming home tonight."

"Does everybody include you?" Liz asked curiously.

Caroline smiled softly. "No."

* * *

Klaus knew that it was rude to listen in on conversations, but he couldn't help himself. He walked away quietly, with a gigantic grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so you guys are probably going to brutally slaughter me for this, but this chapter is rather short. I've kinda got a bit of writers block, so suggestions would be appreciated- I'll try to answer them all. I'm sticking with the Hayley problem as all of you asked, so have fun.**

Chapter 16

_He walked away quietly, a gigantic grin on his face._

"Matt's woken up, thank god, so we're going to leave in about fifteen minutes."called Elena from the hall.

Caroline didn't answer. She had yet to tell Elena that she had no intention of returning to Mystic Falls.

"Care, come on, we have to leave… Care?" Elena stopped seeing Caroline's expression.

"You're not coming, are you? You're staying here, with him."

Caroline didn't say anything, just hugged her friend. "I have to Elena. I want to. I have to give him a chance." She smiled. "You never know, I might be able to change him."

Elena laughed. "I doubt it Care. You're sure?"

Caroline nodded. Elena gave her a final hug.

"We'll always be there if you need us."

"I know. And you know… vice-versa."

Elena grinned before picking up her a bag and exiting he room.

* * *

"Salvatore wait." Klaus called, marching up to Damon. He handed him a small bag.

"The witch said this will help you find your brother. Mix it with some of your blood then soak your daylight ring in it. It'll grow warmer the closer you are to him."

Damon took the bag and thanked Klaus and was about to go find Elena when he stopped him.

"One more thing."

Damon rolled his eyes before turning back.

"I want you to leave me and my siblings alone for a while."

Damon narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I've had enough with this Silas. He has the stake and probably doesn't know that Katherine has taken the cure. If you find a way to destroy him, then by all means let me know. But I have a kingdom to recover, a blonde to woo and a pregnant werewolf to deal with. Let's leave each other alone for a while agreed?"

Damon nodded. "Agreed. And I'll keep an eye out for Katherine for you." He shook Klaus's hand.

"Thank you, mate."

"You know, you're kind of growing on me Mr Original. Once you're not trying to kill me or my girlfriend, you're actually alright."

Klaus smirked. "Don't count your chickens, Salvatore."

* * *

Caroline waved all her friends (and Damon) off before re-entering the cinema. She turned to Klaus.

"Can we please find somewhere else to stay? I mean don't get me wrong I just love the smelly, grimy antique vibe it has going on but, it's not very comfortable."

Klaus laughed. "Don't worry love, I've sorted that out. Elijah is bringing the car around."

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Afraid not, love."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Did acquiring this new home involve compulsion?"

Klaus pulled an innocent expression. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away in pursuit of a blood bag when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.

"Why did you stay, sweetheart?"

Caroline smirked. "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" she whispered with a smile.

"I can't exactly sort out my feelings back in Mystic Falls, can I?"

"I suppose not. But you're okay with all this, with Hayley and Marcel…"

"I never said I'm okay with it, but I can deal with it."

Klaus nodded. "I suppose that's fair. It's just that…"

Caroline silenced him by brushing her lips against his.

"Shut up."

"Alright." He answered quickly before leaning back in.

* * *

Hayley had never considered herself a peeping tom, or whatever, but something made her stop and watch them from the shadows. There was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't quite understand- jealousy? She knew that Klaus had been growing on her, but seriously, enough to make her jealous of freaking Caroline Forbes? Christ, her hormones were going nuts. She already felt like crying, what with Tyler, one of her only friends, _ever, _completely blanking her. Who knew, that even surrounded by hundreds of people you could feel so completely _alone_?

* * *

"Easy, love." whispered Caroline, doing a pretty bad impression of a British accent. "Wrong place, wrong time…"

Klaus groaned. "You will be the death of me, I'm sure of it."

Caroline laughed breezily, walking over to one of the dusty mirrors. She started re-arranging her hair when Klaus appeared next to her.

"May I?" he offered indicating her messy hair

She threw him a dirty look. "Nope."

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "So, what are we going to do about this Marcel problem?"

"Well, I'll march up to his door, rip out his innards and then claim his throne, with you by my side."

"S'not very friendly."

Klaus shrugged. "He threatened to kill you. Nothing less than he deserves."

"You couldn't come to some sort of agreement?"

"Of course not. He tried to kill you love. I was going to kill him anyway, but now… he will suffer."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey peeps. I finally got around to writing chapter 17- I'm not getting bored or anything, I know where I'm going, just don't exactly know how to get there... anyway I'm working on it. For those of you who were worrying, there's not going to be a love triangle, so you can stop worrying. As always don't forget to review, They're just as addictive as TVD itself, keep them coming! :D **

**Virtual hugs to you all and I hope you enjoy!**

**(BTW please forgive many mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to edit. 3 )**

* * *

Chapter 17

_But now… he will suffer._

Sophie was very pissed off. She knew Klaus was temperamental to say the least, but now he was completely disregarding all the rules, all their plans, unheeding to her and Elijah's requests. He was determined to kill Marcel in the most violent way possible, in every way he knows he fears. Which she really wouldn't have a problem with, if it weren't for the fact that they'd all suffer for it. Marcel's supporters would never allow it. They would take revenge.

The plan was to make it look like Marcel had betrayed them- make it look like he had completely disregarded them. But how to do it?

* * *

"If you don't let me get dressed now, I swear to God, I'll never speak to you again!" giggled Caroline, trying to keep a straight face. Every time she attempted to leave the bed Klaus would pull her down, then pretend to go back asleep again. A tiny smile played on his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes, before flopping back beside him.

"It's nearly noon, you know. We're hardly being discreet."

He made a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"Didn't realise we were trying to be discreet."

Caroline glanced at him from the corner of her eye before leaping out of the sheets. Klaus missed her by a hairs width and groaned loudly. Caroline laughed. "You're slowing down Mr Hybrid." She pulled on an over-sized jumper. She glanced around the pent house apartment Klaus had "rented" (*cough* compelled *cough*) out.

"You sure Marcel can't find us all here? I mean a tracking spell isn't exactly difficult when you have, like, a thousand witches at your beck and call…"

"Marcel won't find you sweetheart. He'll never hurt you again. In fact, I had better get started on my revenge- thank you for reminding me." Planting a swift kiss on her cheek he sped into one of the en-suite bathrooms. Caroline shook her head with exasperation. Klaus almost took longer than her to get ready. When she asked him what he did in there, he said that he simply practised his speech for world domination, and had since then been making jokes about her many different bottles of "goo" She nearly didn't doubt it. She threw herself down on one of the many couches and picked up a random book. After a few moments or mindlessly flicking through, Klaus poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Darling, I need help, I do I use the moisturizing goo, or the conditioning goo?"

Caroline didn't answer, but flung the book and then several pillows at his head.

"Just get ready. We have a meeting to go to." She shouted after his quickly disappearing figure.

* * *

Hayley tried and tried to concentrate, but it just wasn't happening. Annoyed she flung _What to expect when you're expecting _against the wall. _What to expect when you're expecting a vampire/ werewolf/ hybrid baby _is what she needed. Or maybe _What to expect when the father of your child who you sort of like is upstairs with the ex-girlfriend of the guy who you also sort of like. _Remember when life was easier and she was just a werewolf?

She stood up a walked over the mirror. There was still no bump, and she was glad of it, though, she knew it would be coming soon.

If Hayley was being perfectly honest with herself, she was dealing with this the same way Klaus was- By not dealing with it. She knew that if this was a normal pregnancy- as in not supernatural- she would probably give the kid up for adoption. She had no idea how to raise a kid- they were noisy and clingy and always drooling some form of gunk. When she looked into her future, children… children were never there. Throwing herself back down on the sofa, she brought her knees up to her chest.

She had a plan of course. When it came to her own happiness… she always had a plan.

* * *

"Klaus, I will admit, this is unexpected." Marcel said taken aback by his old friend's fervent apology.

"No, you were right Marcel, this is your town now. I shouldn't have let it come this far, you shouldn't have had to take such drastic actions. Please accept my most sincere of apologies." Klaus said through gritted teeth. He wasn't afraid to lay it on thick- Marcel had always been over dramatic.

Marcel considered Klaus's statement for a few minutes. Obviously the pros of having the original hybrid as an ally outweighed the cons, as Marcel clapped a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"As long as you mean it pal, of course I accept… on one condition. I want to meet the girl."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You already have, surely you don't need to see her again."

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking we were friends again, but now you're all… hostility. I won't hurt her."

Klaus sighed heavily. "Of course you won't. She's in the car."

Klaus turned to the street.

"Come on Hayley, love. We're all kissed and made up, you can come out now."

Caroline took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She felt dozens of eyes trailing on her, and her old insecurities started playing up again. She only calmed down slightly when Klaus's cool hand slipped into her clammy one.

"Marcel, may I introduce the lovely Hayley, my fiancé."

They had all decided that for Marcel to believe that Klaus had put in the effort to find a loophole for a vampire's pregnancy, he'd have to be a little more committed to 'Hayley'

Caroline offered her hand, and Marcel swooped down gallantly to kiss it.

"Miss Hayley ma'am, it's an honour. But I have a question for both of you… how do I know, you're not pulling my leg?"

This was the moment of truth. Hidden in a tiny pouch positioned near Caroline abdomen, was an even tinier recorder that was repeatedly playing a second, fainter heartbeat. They needed to completely convince him, and Klaus had warned them that Marcel would be looking for proof.

"Just listen Marcel, listen hard." Whispered Klaus.

Marcel smiled quietly, before a look of intense concentration crossed his features, and then after a few minutes a look of surprise.

"Well, well," He said with a grin. "How about that?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. I'm afraid to say that this will be the last update for a fortnight, holidays and what not. Sorry about that. I meant to update yesterday, but I couldn't bring myself to after hearing the news of Cory Monteith. I don't know how many of you are fellow gleeks, but I'm so completely devastated for his family, friends and girlfriend, Lea. **

**Thanks again for all reviews, follows and favourites, and I'll be back writing as soon I can. **

* * *

Chapter 18

"_Well, Well", _he said with a grin, _"How about that?"_

Caroline sat, as if glued to the small sofa, her hands folded demurely across her lap. She was terrified she was going to screw something up.

Klaus, on the other hand, seemed perfectly relaxed, one arm thrown lazily across her shoulder.

"I suppose, I'll have to get you an engagement gift, won't I?"

Caroline blushed furiously. "Oh no, that really won't be necessary –" She stammered, but Marcel waved her off.

"No, I insist." He stood up and left the room. Klaus presumed there were several hidden eyes and ears watching and listening, so he gave Caroline a look that said quite clearly, "Don't say anything."

Marcel re-entered and placed a small, dusty velvet box on Caroline's lap.

"You'll probably appreciate this more than your fiancé will, but I've been waiting for a lady lovely enough to be worthy of it."

Caroline smiled prettily and then opened the old box. Inside was a large, antique looking brooch. It was shaped like a spider, with thin angular gold legs, dotted with diamonds spouting from the ruby and garnet jewelled body. It was beautiful yes- but there was something sinister about it also, the opposite of the necklace Klaus had given her.

"It genuine, you needn't worry. That brooch probably hasn't been worn since the 1920's- Maybe it can be your something old?"

She didn't trust herself to speak and it was Klaus who answered. "You love it Hayley, darling, don't you?"

Caroline nodded with false eagerness.

"So when's the big day? I'm sure my invite's on the way right?"

Caroline glanced at Klaus, with mild panic.

"We haven't really decided on a date as such," Klaus said calmly. "And it's only going to be a small family affair. You know- Elijah, Rebekah. Bring the guest list to a minimum."

Marcel nodded, but Caroline could see the annoyance in his eyes. _Huh, _she thought, _Marcel was a Drama Queen. _

Klaus stood up abruptly. "I'm afraid, Marcel, I have other calls to make, though this was by far the most important and enjoyable." He turned and took Caroline's hand. Marcel followed them to the exit. He smiled and swooped down extravagantly to kiss the back of her hand again.

"Until next time, sweet Hayley."

Klaus frowned at Caroline's obvious discomfort.

"Come along love, Elijah's waiting." Klaus and Marcel shook hands and Klaus made his way down the steps, but Marcel grabbed Caroline wrist and pulled her back.

"It was lovely meeting you properly Hayley," He whispered in an ominous tone, "But rest assured, if I should find that you both are double crossing me, I will not hesitate to rip out your innards, baby and all." He lent back and grinned, but there was no friendly light in it anymore.

"Just something to keep in mind."

Caroline climbed into the car, taking sharp, raspy breaths.

"What next?" she asked Klaus as the car pulled away from the curb.

"We wait for him to return the call."

* * *

"Present time for Caroline!" called Sophie merrily, taking joy in Caroline's oncoming embarrassment.

It had been almost two months since the visit to Marcel's and the Sophie was beginning to take extra precautions to make sure everything went smoothly.

Caroline gingerly pulled out the small cushion from the bag and groaned at the sight of it. The round shape of it, the straps at the back… it was clearly meant to recreate a pregnancy bump.

"You'll have to wear this every day until Marcel comes around. Hayley's starting to show, so you should be too. They're small to start off with- you'll have to increase the size every three to four weeks… but I doubt Marcel's going to wait much longer. And wear the recorder as well."

Caroline took mental notes as she strapped on the cushion. She stretched her t-shit over it, then made a twirl.

"How do I look?" she asked sarcastically. Sophie rolled her eyes. "You look five months pregnant. Why don't you go and show the father-to-be? I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it." Sophie muttered as she started chopping vegetables.

Caroline didn't go find Klaus. Instead she locked herself in the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. Staring at the fake bump, listening to the fake heartbeat, she was desperately trying not to cry. This would never be real for her. She was probably never going to marry- from what she knew of her kind, vampires weren't into that sort of thing. She was definitely never going to have kids- this was now impossible. Funny how things work out, isn't it. All Caroline ever wanted was the perfect family. And now here she was, a vampire Barbie, pretending to be pregnant to help get her murderer boyfriend's kingdom back. Well, at least it wasn't boring.

* * *

Klaus fiddled the spider brooch around in his hands, and then flung the hideous thing away. What a gift for a bride.

He heard the familiar knock at the door. "Come in Elijah."

He grimaced as his older brother entered the room.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Elijah made a small smile. "I've received a letter from Katerina." Klaus looked up with curiosity.

"She writes to say I mustn't get my hopes up, that she hasn't become the simple peasant girl again." He laughed softly.

"And you tell me this because...?" Klaus said with slight annoyance.

"She talks of you as well, she says, and I quote, _'You may tell Niklaus that I'm still as adapt as hiding, and I still have all those wonderful friends I've made over the centuries, so he mustn't get his hopes up either."_

Klaus groaned. "Why can't I just have a century, even a decade of peace? A couple of years, without hunting for Doppelgangers, or running from psychopathic parents, or old friends with delusions of grandeur…"

Elijah smirked. "Because you're never truly alive unless you're on the move Niklaus. A peaceful life… it would soon bore you." He left the room quietly.

Klaus lay back in his chair, mulling over what Elijah had said. Would a normal life bore him? Being the original Hybrid, of course life would never be _normal_ exactly. But a quieter life, a small manor house in the English countryside, perhaps Caroline by his side… Klaus couldn't see himself saying no straight away…


	19. Authors Note

_**Author's Note**_

**I'm back! _There's no place like home... (clicks heels... by the way there's some serious business at the end of this author's note, so don't go away!) aaaaaaanyway, I will be updating within the next 48 hours probably, so the wait (if there was any waiting) is over! In other news, I watched The Avengers for like the 58th time, which only inspired me to write a BlackFrost fic, which I'm currently working on as well if anybody's interested. Are any of you BlackFrost shippers? Also don't kill me if you're Clintasha, I love Clintasha as much as the next girl. So, I'll be posting _that_ once Hiding is finished. (It is coming to a close I'm afraid.) So um... yeah. Also just randomly if any of you ever gets the chance to go on a banana boat, you totally should. They're awesome. _**

**_NOW WE GET DOWN TO THE SERIOUS BUSINESS._**

**_Hiding is nearing its 150th review (OMG ASDFGHJKL) The lucky 150th reviewer will not only have the next chapter dedicated to them, but also can decide what happens in said chapter (so long as it doesn't waver from the plot _too much_ etc etc) So yeah, get reviewing! I'll PM the winner. Yeah! woo! Competitiveness! Seeya soon!_**

_BeneathaMoonlessNight  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**And here it is! Chapter 19, after a long two-week break. Woop, Woop!**

**So special shout out to** **Firstgreenisgold**** who this chapter is dedicated to. I hope this will live up to your hopes, since I couldn't really do that big of a plot twist, but I must say I'm proud of this. **

**So in the words of the tenth doctor... _Allons-y! _**

**Chapter 19**

_He couldn't see himself saying no to that in a hurry._

* * *

_Pain. Pain everywhere. That's what Caroline felt. Why did it hurt so much? She let out a scream that no one seemed to hear. All she wanted was for someone to make the agony stop. She suddenly felt the overwhelming sensation that she was going to throw up. She turned over, emptying out her lunch, and probably her breakfast too. It couldn't possibly get any worse. _

_As if to prove her right, a cool hand was placed on her neck. At first she didn't recognise the calloused finger tips, but then recognition hit her._

"_Your fine, love. It'll all be worth it the end, you'll see." _

_Caroline opened her eyes to find Klaus staring down at her with a look of pure adoration. She smiled through the pain, her gut telling her Klaus was right. _

_She became aware that she was moving, flying. Searching around she realised she was on a hospital gurney. And then looking down at the huge, swollen stomach in front of her, she realised why. And she understood why the pain would be worth it in the end._

_It could have been minutes, it could have been days later, the pain made it hard to recognise time passing, when the pain subsided. Caroline reached out her arms, anxious and impatient. And then at last the tiny bundle was placed in her arms. So beautiful. So perfect. With a very fine mop of blonde hair, and eyes so completely blue, Caroline knew it was hers. It would be hers forever. Caroline lay back on the fluffy white pillows, letting herself enjoy this little moment of complete and utter joy. She smiled as the first few tears of joy rolled down her cheek. So perfect..._

Caroline woke up with a jolt, the fresh tears still running down her face. It took her a while for reality to hit her, and when it did there was no stopping the new tears.

"A dream. It was only a dream!" she gasped, suddenly finding she couldn't breathe. She clutched at her completely flat stomach, and started sobbing further.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what's happened?" Klaus asked slightly panicked as he tried to comfort the shaking girl in his arms.

"A dream, just a dream, but it was so real!" she kept repeating through the cries. Klaus let out a sigh of relief. Bad dreams he could handle.

"Caroline, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It's over now." He said soothingly letting her sob into his shoulder.

"You're safe now."

For some reason, this made Caroline cry harder.

"Tell me what happened." Caroline shook her head furiously.

"Please?" he pleaded. He had to admit he was slightly curious as to what had upset her so much, if only so that he could avoid that situation in the future.

"No. It's fine now, I'm fine. It was just a dream" She said shakily, lying back down. "Only a dream." She repeated, curling into a ball under the duvet. Klaus frowned.

"Are you sure?" she didn't seem all right.

"I'm okay now Klaus, leave it alone."

Klaus relented lying back down beside her himself. There was something she wasn't telling him. And he was going to find out what.

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her hair, nervous about Marcel's formal dinner that she was being forced to attend.

Klaus had suggested she wear the awful spider pin, she had been gifted. She pinned onto the strap of the navy blue dress she wearing. She also was wearing the dove necklace, tucked carefully out of sight underneath the folds of the gown.

She sighed at the now rather large "bump" strapped around her waist. She had never hated anything so much in her life.

Sophie had finally revealed the main plan, which she and Elijah had come up with.

Klaus and Caroline were to invite Marcel to a "special ceremony" the witches were throwing to bless the miracle child. Marcel would of course come to supervise the ceremony. Where he would be out numbered.

All the New Orleans witches would be attending, and Klaus was calling in some favours as well. It would be a fun night… not.

Slipping on the low-heeled shoes. Caroline left the room. She was still trying not to think about her dream. Klaus hadn't _really given_ up on trying to figure out what it was about. It was one of the reasons why Caroline wasn't looking forward to the night ahead of her- The interrogation that was waiting for her in the car. She groaned… ice-cream. Yes she was in urgent need of ice-cream.

She creeped down in the giant pantry, silently wondering if there was any cookie-dough left over (it turned out Elijah had a fondness for it.) when she heard the stifled sob, coming from behind one of the counters.

"Whose there… Hayley? Is that you?" Caroline said surprised when she looked around the corner.

"Nope it's the Easter-bunny, genius. Who said blondes were stupid." Hayley answered, her red eyes, and slightly puffy face almost ruining her sarcastic tone. Almost.

Caroline was torn for a minute then decided to stay. "You okay?"

Hayley moved her head in a way half way between a nod and a shake.

Caroline stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "You want to talk?"

"Caroline, just because you found an eight- month's pregnant werewolf crying in the pantry, doesn't mean anything's wrong." Hayley said, but there was less venom behind it, and her voice broke on the last few words.

Caroline nodded and was about to leave when Hayley called her back. Hayley stood up and walked over to her slowly.

"Look, I know I have no right to ask you this, but will you promise me something?" Hayley asked quietly.

"I can't promise anything."

Hayley continued. "When this is all over, will you promise to make sure nothing happens to the baby. Just if ever you have to, make sure nothing happens to it."

Caroline was struck by the oddity of the request but then nodded."I promise."

Hayley smiled. "I knew you would. Have fun at Marcel's."

Caroline scoffed then left the pantry. Hayley sat back down on the floor.

"I knew you would," Hayley whispered after her. "I knew you'd look after the baby. I knew... because you're going to have it."


	21. Chapter 20

**Penultimate chapter folks! *_Sad music plays*_ I hope you've enjoyed reading this, just as much as i've enjoyed writing it. I understand that's there's been some confusion over the last chapter, I probably could have phrased it a bit better. Caroline's not going to surrogate, Hayley's not gong to magically transport the baby into Caroline or anything like that. I can't tell you what I actually meant, but you'll find out soon enough anyway. So without any further ado, chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20**

_I knew you'd promise. I knew because you're going to have it_

* * *

"You needn't worry love - he'll be out numbered, we'll have him pinned and staked in minutes." Klaus reassured, as Caroline fidgeted in her seat. It wasn't that she was scared, she'd fought plenty of vampires before, it was the fact that Klaus would be fighting as well as Elijah and Sophie… She just didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"I'll stop worrying when his heart's been removed from his chest." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"That's the spirit!" Klaus said cheerfully, as he helped her out of the car. Caroline gulped then accepted his hand.

"There he is! Niklaus Mikaelson!" Marcel boomed, as he approached them. "So happy you could make it, pal, so happy…"

Klaus's grin bordered on maniacal. "So happy you invited me _mate._"

Caroline groaned inwardly. Klaus really wasn't good at pretending to like people. On the other hand, Caroline, being a girl, was an expert at it.

"I was just telling Klaus how happy I am, that we're all friends again. If there's one thing I hate it's bad blood." She gave her most dazzling smile, and it seemed to work since Marcel was distracted from Klaus's glare.

"Why Miss Hayley, I'm happy if you're happy. Now please, come this way, there are so many people who want to meet you!" He grinned as he led them into the next room.

* * *

"Sophie, you know what I can't wait for? Coffee. Proper Coffee. Decaf is not the same." Hayley huffed into her decaf latte. "Surely my miracle baby can handle some caffeine."

Sophie laughed. "Have you ever been around a buzzed kid?"

Hayley shook her head. To be honest she'd never been around any kids since she was one…

"We imagine a buzzed original vampire/ werewolf hybrid. I wouldn't want to babysit that." Hayley nodded distracted. Exactly three weeks until her due date and everybody was on high alert, especially since Elijah had warned that every single Mikaelson child was born premature - maybe it was an _original_ thing. Klaus still seemed to be acting like nothing was wrong, or maybe he was just too blissed out now he could officially call Caroline his girlfriend. Elijah was already preparing to be the perfect doting uncle - Hayley had actually caught him _humming_ the other day. Well, at least the kid would have someone protecting it.

She went over the plan again. She had her bags packed and ready to leave on a moment's notice. There was only one thing left to wait on.

* * *

"So the witches want permission for some sort of séance… " Klaus said slowly. "They want the spirits to bless the baby or something. Since tonight is the full moon, they want to do it tonight." Marcel's face alighted with interest. "Do they now?" Caroline nodded. If he didn't agree now the whole plan would fall to pieces.

"You of course, would be welcome to accompany us - to supervise." She added, carefully picking her words.

Marcel nodded repeatedly as he digested the information.

"I don't see why not. When were you going to leave?"

Klaus faltered for a minute at Marcel's quick approval, but picked himself up again easily.

"We were going to leave now actually. It'll just be us three though right?"

Marcel laughed, as he flung and arm around Klaus shoulder. "Of course, pal. Just us three. Let me get my coat."

Klaus though Caroline an encouraging look, and she let the breath she was holding out slowly. She put out her hand and he took it without question.

"No matter what happens. We're in this together."

Klaus smiled. "I don't want to be king, if you're not queen."

Caroline bit her lip. "Klaus, I love you. You know that right?"

"I know, love."

* * *

"Seems pretty dingy place for a blessing, buddy." Marcel said suspiciously as Klaus lead them down an alleyway.

"I don't know mate, this is the address they gave me."

"Maybe they just wanted to spoil your dinner" Marcel scoffed.

"Or maybe," a voice called from behind them, "they wanted a place where your screams wouldn't be heard."

Marcel's expression turned very serious as he turned around to face his addresser.

"Sophie Deveraux. I might have known." He said with a grin. "And why might you have called us here tonight."

"You know why, Marcel. To long have you betrayed us. To long have you punished us for being who we are. To many of us have you brutally slaughtered for fun!" She cried as several more witches appeared behind her.

The corner of Marcel's mouth twitched. "Jane Ann wasn't it?"

Sophie flinched. "Who?"

"Your sister. Jane Ann. She was the one who started this, am I right? She was your martyr."

"You started this Marcel. You brought this upon yourself. " A different witch called from the back.

Marcel's smile disappeared again. "Did I now?" he turned around to face Klaus and Caroline. "Did you know about this?"

"This is my town Marcel. If you had just accepted that from the start , it would have been simpler."

Marcel nodded and pulled a stake from his sleeve. Before Caroline could register what had happened he had shoved it into her bulging stomach.

_Damn_. She thought to herself, trying to decide how she should play this. Ah well he was going to find out anyway.

She slowly pulled the knife out of the pillow, some stuffing coming out in the process. She savoured the look of annoyance and realisation on Marcel's face.

"You'd murder a pregnant woman? That's sick!" She spat.

"Oh, no harm done, Miss Hayley. But I do believe pretending to be pregnant isn't healthy either."

"I had my reasons."

"Oh I'm sure." He called as several witches approached him with vervain ropes. He didn't struggle, but hissed in pain when they tightened them around his wrists, ankles and throat.

Klaus pulled the stake out of his coat pocket and approached Marcel.

"Is this how it ends between us Niklaus? We were brothers once."

"Once." Klaus repeated with emphasis.

* * *

Hayley flicked through the channels, landing on some sort of drivel that was on. Why these people thought that people cared about their petty lives was beyond her...

And then it happened. She cried out in pain, collapsing to her knees from the couch. She tried to call out for Elijah but the pain was too much. All she could manage to do was text the two words to Sophie's phone.

_It's coming._

* * *

Caroline tried to focus on their conversation, but was distracted by her line of thought. If she were Marcel, she'd be fighting - fighting hard. So why wasn't he?

And that was when she noticed that more vampires had appeared - vampires who hadn't been invited.

She didn't even have a chance to warn Klaus before all the witches collapsed, screaming in agony.

Two pairs of arms grabbed her from behind, gagging and tying her quickly. Klaus faltered back in shock, and it was all too easy for Marcel to grab the stake, and flip the tables.

"_Did you really think," _he whispered mockingly. "_that it would be that easy?"_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys. This is, I'm afraid, Hiding's final chapter. This is the end. *sniff*. So here comes the giant thank you speech. **

**First of I think that fangirl****s (and fanboys) are one of the best examples of humanity. Slightly batty, extremely defensive, but the most welcoming, accepting, wonderful people out there. You are the reason this story continued until the very end. Without you, Hiding would never have happened. So I just want to say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Thank you for every review, favourite, and follow. You made this story worth writing. Below, I have named every single person who reviewed. Virtual hugs to every single one of you.**

** Thank you to: Natrat99, suzypyong, HighOnLife, Tyluv3, Guest1, Jolieyxbl, jensoawesome, Flowerprincess16, Pinkgem22, PainfullyShy, ellerose77, Guest2, likeabirdthatflew, Guest3, Justine,Mcwriterpants, vampiremovielove, firstgreenisgold, TheReadingJedi, 10s9d, iegha, inga, beccalovesklaroline, Guest4, Prof3ss3r Marsi, Bullet2tm, Magicherry, ilyreid, Aishani108, freshly caught Cornish pixies, Guest5, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, sandiw1875, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, jessnicole, n.a.r, PatriciaPlazz, Jed52, TheMainOriginalGroupie, MysticBlueberry, karmanli911522, IDon'tKnowMyUsername, sasusakufan2357, Girl96xoxo,HotHybridSex, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse, little miss michelle, curllywurlly1, Guest6, Hazel21, April420, ballet101, Sissymac, cupcakesweetheart5, thelexy0025, SarahCullen4, castlefringereader, karmen238, sydney234, Guest7, wendar, Inkandtrees, Emily, Mah Luka.**

**Also thank you to the wonderful YourDreams who has faithfully translated every chapter into French. _Merci Beaucoup!_**

* * *

"_Did you really think it would be that easy?"_

Caroline struggled, but she knew there was no point. Marcel's groupies probably had decades on her. She looked at Klaus who had seemed to have the same expression of grim confusion that she was probably wearing. Sophie was shocked also, but she also looked… conflicted.

"Such a pretty brooch you're wearing Hayley, love. So very useful to." Marcel said, as he sauntered towards her.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was an antique. But eh… I've had it updated. It's a bug in every sense of the world." He grinned as he plucked it from her dress.

"You see you had me fooled for quite some time, Hayley, or should I say _Caroline._ It was only this afternoon when I found out your real plans. But it was plenty of time to prepare for your little revolution here." He flicked his head towards one of the men holding her, and without a moment of hesitation he shot three wooden bullets into her neck and shoulder. She cried out and Klaus went to go to her, but Marcel through him back.

"I've been doing my research on your kind, Niklaus. I've heard, there's a stake. Powerful stake. So while I go search for that…" He whipped what looked like a spray can out of his coat and turned it on Klaus. Caroline turned away from his yelling. It wasn't something she was used to.

"Wolfsbane should keep you… in check." Klaus fell to his knees, before looking at Caroline. She almost didn't have the strength to look back.

"Now what to do with Sweet Caroline. You know, as much as I would _love_ to keep you around, you have to be punished, and also… I think this is the only way to get through to Klausy. I'm the king." He raised the stake and Caroline knew it was meant for her heart. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it didn't come. She peeked through one eye and saw a tall dark shape restraining Marcel's arm. In one fluid motion he snapped Marcel's neck and he crumpled to the ground.

"_Dick."_ muttered the familiar voice of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Sophie looked around the sea of faces, some familiar, most hostile. She continued to search until she found the face she was looking for. Elijah.

Probably knowing that he was being watched he turned and met her eye. She raised the phone slowly, knowing that he'd be able to read it. He focused for a tenth of a second before his face drained of colour. He gave a small nod, before taking down the two vampires holding him. Within five seconds he was beside her.

"We'd better get going then. I think the Scooby gang will be able to save themselves."

"Hayley? Where are you? Hayley?!" Sophie called sprinting from room to room, but Elijah held out an arm to stop her. He inhaled deeply. "The bathroom. She's in the bathroom. "

They ran down the short hall. Sophie retched at the smell of warm blood.

"We'll need towels. There's painkillers in the kitchen, and then if you could go compel a mid-wife that would be great."

Elijah nodded, before disappearing. Sophie tied back her hair, before marching into the bathroom.

* * *

Seeing their master fall, most of Marcel's groupies disappeared, Elena, Damon, Rebekah and Stefan managing to take care of the rest. Klaus was too busy feeding Caroline his blood and removing the bullets.

"Does it hurt anywhere else love? Tell me."

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Klaus smiled as he helped her up. "Only wolfsbane, nothing I can't handle."

"What next?" called Stefan, as he through the last body onto the fire Damon had set up.

"Well, first we take care of Marcel, then… where's Elijah?" He asked confused as he looked around.

"Sophie's gone too…" Caroline muttered, before seeing the glint of metal on the pavement. Elena noticed it to and picked up the small phone.

"It's coming" she read out slowly. "This is Sophie's phone."

Klaus and Caroline stopped at the same moment.

"_Hayley!"_ Caroline took off running and Klaus followed but Damon called him back.

"What do we do with Mr King over here?"

Klaus thought for minute then answered.

"Give him to the witches."

* * *

"Elijah! How is she? I mean, is it…?" Carline stammered peeling off her now bloodied cardigan.

"Yes Hayley is in labour. Sophie's in there now, with a nurse I compelled a while ago, just in case. I've had her on stand-by for the last week."

Caroline nodded, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"I'm going to go and shower. Keep me posted."

Elijah nodded, before indicating the towels and basins he was holding. "I've been summoned, so I'd better get going." Caroline laughed before running back down to her bedroom.

* * *

Klaus sat on the couch, his chin resting on a very tightly clenched fist. He didn't just look deep in thought; he looked like he was contemplating life after death, while trying to divide 132 into a million. Caroline sighed, before sitting down beside him.

"Whatcha thinking about? Baby names?"

Klaus scoffed quietly before letting out his breath slowly. "I was actually thinking about what kind of abomination I'm forcing into the world now."

"It's not an abomination-" Caroline started but Klaus cut her off.

"Caroline, sweetheart, it's my child. How could it not be a monster?"

Caroline smiled gently. "Because it's not Klaus the Hybrid's child. It's Niklaus Mikaelson's child. So of course it's not a monster."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Still not ideal."

"This is a happy moment. So smile grumpy."

It was then that Elijah walked into the room. Caroline could only describe his smile as goofy.

"Brother. A son. You have a son."

Klaus took a deep breath, before taking Caroline's hand. She shook it away.

"I'm not a part of this moment Klaus. If I was in there while you and Hayley cooed over the baby, I'd feel way to much like the other woman. - It would be more than I could bare." Klaus just nodded and kissed her softly. "You're the only woman Caroline. But I understand."

* * *

Elijah sat down at the table across from Sophie.

"You did well in there. Perhaps you should consider it as a profession." Sophie laughed into her coffee. "I did my best."

"I can't help but wonder why you didn't use your magic in there to help it along." He asked raising an eyebrow. Sophie shrugged. "Didn't think of it." She muttered quietly.

"Sophie. Tell me." He said gently and Sophie bit her lip.

"I used the last of my magic saving Caroline. I knew I would have none left; I lost most of my magic a while ago. I have a plan to get it back but…" She sighed. "I was saving that last bit in case I needed it. Now I have nothing to protect me."

"I'll protect you." Elijah said much to Sophie's shock. He looked a little shocked as well.

"I only meant…" he stuttered. Sophie smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Caroline passed the blood bag from hand to hand. She hadn't moved onto alcohol yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long.

She'd seen the baby yesterday. It was all Klaus, with fluffy blond hair, and blue eyes that looked like they were piercing into her very soul. A week had gone by, and still no names, but it wasn't from lack of suggestions. It was that nobody was sure what to call the miracle child.

"Hey Caroline, would you mind taking Hayley in her dinner? It's in the oven." Sophie asked as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Elijah's taking me out to this restaurant he likes." She muttered.

"That's the third time this week." Caroline said suggestively.

Sophie was quiet for a moment. "Oh, shut up." She said with a blush as she swung out the door.

Caroline was still smiling to herself as she took out Hayley's dinner. She was still bed ridden- apparently giving birth to the original baby took quite a bit of energy.

"Hayley, it's time for din-dins." Caroline called sarcastically, only to find the nursery empty. The bathroom door was open and so was the large window. She gulped.

"Hayley?" she asked slowly wandering around the room. She jumped when the baby started crying.

"Shoot," She called, quickly running towards the crib.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" She asked gently as she lifted him out of the cot. I was just looking for your…mom." She finished as the piece of paper at the foot of the crib caught her interest.

_Caroline,_

_Don't judge me. I know that you will anyway, but I just wanted to say that. I never asked for this. I never wanted this. But thing is I know that someday, you'd have prayed for this every night. So maybe in some ways, this is right. _

_He's your son, more than he ever was mine. I know you'll raise him better than I ever could, but more importantly I know that for you he'll always come first. I think, deep down I'm just too selfish to have a child. I wouldn't be able to give all that you can. _

_Name him William. That was your dad's name right? Tell him that I left for good reasons, or better yet that I died. Never tell him the truth. Never tell him that his mother was the were-slut who was just jealous. Jealous and stupid. _

_Tell him that I loved him in my own way. But never more than you do. And tell Sophie and Elijah and Klaus goodbye. But this good. This is better._

_Sorry,_

_Hayley._

Caroline dropped the letter, before she sat down on the bed in shock, gently rocking the now asleep child in her arms.

"Caroline?" Klaus said softly as he walked into the room, slightly scared by the look on her face.

"Caroline, where's Hayley?"

Caroline looked up, her eyes blurred by tears.

"She's gone."

**Epilogue **

Caroline smiled as the blonde toddler waddled down the path after the butterfly.

To everybody else it just looked like a normal family. A young couple with their young child. Nobody would realise that the child could run faster than any animal, that he had senses like no other. That the father was a murderer, the King of New Orleans' underworld. Or that the mother was a vampire.

But Caroline knew different. And she knew that this family was stronger than most. That they would be together always. Always and Forever.

* * *

**So yeah, _Le Fin._ I hope you enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. (cliché I know.)**

**I'm going to take a bit of a break before I post up that BlackFrost fic I was telling you about. I can tell you it's called _Too Late, _inspired by One Republic's Apologize, and that it's set post Battle of New York, and that you can start looking for it around the start-to mid September if you're interested.**

**Also I'll probably be writing more Klaroline fics once Season Five starts. Until then,**

**I've been _BeneathaMoonlessNight_and you've been reading _Hiding._xoxo****  
**


End file.
